Second Coming
by Minion of Set
Summary: Rewritten. Link in profile.
1. A Glimmer of Hope

**Second Coming**

Chapter One: A Glimmer of Hope

"**SALVATION CANNON**!"

For one brief moment in history, the world of the Dark Ocean was completely illuminated. The dull blacks and grays of the twisted world were obliterated. The light had no recognizable color, but it was blinding none the less.

Takeru Takaishi raised his good arm to shield himself from the flying beach debris, the wind howling against his ears. It was an arduous task for the child of Hope; already suffering from exhaustion, blood loss, and various broken bones. But he stood his ground as best he could, planting his feet into the soft soil as he struggled to catch sight of the combatants. He had to see it... he had to see that bastard get deleted.

A stray log thwarted the Digidestined's efforts to stand. TK cursed as it crashed into his already sprained shoulder, causing him to lose his footing. The winds easily swept him up, drowning out any screams he may have emitted, sending him crashing into the cliff. Rubble piled over TK's form as he found himself growing weaker by the second.

His eyes became glassy as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Between this realm and the next.

_No!_ he vehemently rejected the thought of death. _I can't... die... yet!_

Coming back to his senses, TK realized he was regaining his sight. He peeked through the cracks between the rocks to see that the light was withering. Taking deep breaths, he pushed the stones off of him. Blinking rapidly, TK took the moment to survey his surroundings.

His eyes first came upon the motionless form of Neo Saiba, currently missing his head. Silently wishing he had the time to search for the head to keep as a trophy, he rose shakily to his feet. He looked frantically for the only other human on the battlefield.

There in heap of tattered blacks and reds lie Takato Matsuki. His chest was rising and falling weakly, breaths coming in weak gasps... but he was still alive. TK didn't have the time to fully heal him when Neo impaled his lung, but it would keep him from choking on his own blood until he could get sufficient treatment. The spinning in his vision was stopping; he was becoming numb to all pain. As his breathing calmed, the Chosen Child looked to the last of downed combatants.

The Brave Shield lay in shattered fragments on the sandy beach. Every piece of his armor was battered, his flesh just plain butchered. Even the Dramon Destroyers had been broken off and cast into the sea. He had battled fiercely against the remains of Daemon's evil forces, particularly in his final battle against Daemon's admiral and advisor, Barbamon, who struck him down. He could only hope that there was enough time to pay his respects after viewing the result of the battle.

He looked up into the darkly hued sky. The light was completely receding to the source now, allowing him to confirm his greatest hopes and fears simultaneously. It was a sight that brought more than deja vu to TK. Floating high in the sky as their forms dissipated from bottom to top, was Daemon, the self-proclaimed overlord of all existence, and Paladinmon, the DNA Digivolved form of his and Takato's partners.

Unlike when this exact event occurred between Devimon and Angemon almost a decade ago, there was no maniacal laughter. The Demon Lord Digimon stared in horror at his body, realizing his Super Ultimate Digivolution had failed him. Daemon wailed chillingly as agony in it's purest form made itself known to him. His data was not simply dissipating..t hat attack was completely _decomposing_ him. He would not be reborn into the Digital World, his data would not be reformed. This was truly the end for him. All his planning.. all his plotting... all of his forces... had failed him.

Good riddance.

Paladinmon watched passively as the virus was deleted, just as inexplicably calm as Angemon had been when he first died. If one could see through his helmet, they would note his expression was one of complete acceptance. It was the look one attained when they became completely at peace with their place in the world.

Takeru watched with horror as Paladinmon dissipated, but his subconscious listened with extreme vindictive pleasure as Daemon howled with pain unimaginable. After one final cry, Daemon became completely engulfed in the colorless, divine energy, erased from existence like an unwanted email.

Seeing that his mission was complete, Paladinmon sighed, stopping his struggle to hold what was left of his Super Ultimate form. His body was enveloped in that same colorless light as he De-Digivolved, splitting into two small Digieggs. One was deep blue with a golden, holy symbol on it. The other a dark crimson with a black hazard symbol. With nothing to support them, the two eggs plummeted towards the dark ocean. TK knew that he had to act quickly.

_Move dammit!_ he commanded his weakened body. The Crest of Hope glowed faintly on his chest, his eyes glinting red as he struggled to fly. _Love. _

He hovered an inch or two off the ground, pushing the wind beneath his feet. It was a fraction of what he was usually capable of, but it would have to be enough. Using every last bit of Digisoul he had left, Takeru jetted forward, flying over the deadly waters bellow. Large ripples were created as he flew with desperation. The Digieggs descended through the air quickly. _Too_ quickly!

_I'm not gonna make it!_ That simple thought of despair caused him to waver, almost sinking into the water as the glow of the Crest of Hope faded. _No! No, I will make it. I _will_! _With renewed strength, TK continued forward. He flexed his arms, wincing as his broken humerus objected. He stopped directly under the path of the falling Digieggs, throwing his arms up to create a small gust to halt their decent. He caught them gently, handling them with great care. Sighing, his eyes began to glow grey as he stepped onto the water, creating a small wave to ride back to shore.

Once there, TK staggered to Takato's prone form. Setting the Digieggs down, he set the other boy up by his shoulders, placing him against a large stone. Takato said nothing, still unconscious. TK placed the Digieggs into Takato's crooked arms. Standing upright, he took a moment to look down at the sight. It struck him now that it was finally over.

The war had ended.

Takeru was on his last legs. It would only be moments before he blacked out, possibly to never wake again. But he had to bid farewell to an old friend first. He stumbled his way over to BlackWarGreymon. Once there, he collapsed to his knees, panting. He was vaguely aware that he was kneeling in the dark fluids BlackWarGreyMon excreted from injuries.

The Mega had shallowed breathing. TK knew that the control spire Digimon didn't have long. As if sensing the presence of the child of Hope, the Virus type opened it's golden eyes weakly, turning them to Takeru.

"Is it done?" BlackWarGreymon asked in a strained voice.

"Yes. Paladinmon destroyed him." His voice was deeper now, as one would expect form the sixteen year old leader of the Virus Busters.

"Good." The Virus Digimon laughed his dark laughter for a moment. Even though he had heard it many times before in the echoes of their battles, and even as subdued as it now was... it was still bone chilling to TK. BlackWarGreymon was quiet for a moment, contemplating. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke up. "What of the hamster and the glutton?"

Takeru gave a ghost of a smile. "Reverted back to Digieggs, but still alive."

The Mega nodded slightly, what little armor remained on his head creaking. He jerked, coughing up some black substance. "I don't have much time left.. I'm dying soon."

He looked down at his faithful ally sadly. "Yes.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, sounding significantly stronger in voice. "In this second life I have gained true purpose. Once he has hatched... tell the hamster I thank him for resurrecting me. Tell my story to any who ask to hear it; both the benevolence and the misdeeds. Leave none of my actions concealed, and let me be judged accordingly."

TK laid a hand on the Mega's spiked shoulder. "You've done great work, BlackWarGreymon. We couldn't have done this without your help. You're beyond judgement now." The Digidestined grinned humorlessly. "And on Patamon's behalf, thanks a lot lizard-lips."

BlackWarGreymon chuckled lightly as his eyes glazed. "You're welcome... rodent." With that, his head tilted and his breathing stopped. The Digimon made from one hundred control spires burst into a black cloud of corrupted data.

The Digidestined watched with a range of emotions, the most notable of which was surprise. Unlike all the other Digimon made from control spires, BlackWarGreymon had dissipated in data instead of simply falling apart. That meant he would be reborn in primary village... whenever it was rebuilt.

He sighed once more as he stood. TK started making his way over the black sand towards Takato before he froze, his injuries catching up to him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled forward. Darkness claimed him.

Takeru's eyes snapped open the moment he regained consciousness. Virus Busters rule number one: never be caught without your Digivice; as long as you have it, you and your partner may survive. He looked to see it lying on a dresser, its gold and white design glinting from the lamp.

Virus Busters rule number two: always know the whereabouts of your Digimon partner. Lifting his upper body, TK looked from to his left, brightening as he saw a blue Digiegg resting peacefully on a pillow near his head.

Virus Busters rule number three: always be aware of your surroundings. TK only had to glance out of a window and see a school of fish swim by to confirm he was in Gennai's house.

Now all he needed to know was how he got here, and where was Takato.

He picked up the scent of baking. A lot of baking. He sighed in relief. _Takato's okay... but how did we get here? He was certainly in no shape to carry me._ TK threw the covers off of him, feeling his left arm and ribs to be wrapped in bandages but otherwise fine. _I'm almost completely healed.. How long have I been out? _

Sighing, TK sat in an upright position, noting he was wearing Gennai's robes and underclothes. Having not worn anything but his usual green uniform for a number of years, TK was reasonably uncomfortable.

But it was just as well. He was tired. Tired of being marked as the Digidestined of Hope when there was none. Tired of being the leader of the Virus Busters when he had just gotten all but two of them killed. He rummaged through his hair, feeling the goggles still strapped to his head. He sighed again, not for the first time wandering how _they_ would have handled it. Not a day went by that he didn't wish Tai or Davis were around to succeed where he failed. _He_ was no leader.

Sure, he had been something of a goto guy, a second-in-command even. But those situations weren't marginally as dangerous as the terror Daemon and his army presented. It hadn't been a 'hey there are those Digidestined on that cliff, let's go attack them' sort of thing. It had been a Goddam _war_.

But hey.. .who would have thought that Daemon had been building his forces after Ken sent him into the Dark Ocean? That he had followed the same rift that Ryo had between this Digital World and the other? That he would find the D-Reaper program and adapt it to himself to allow him to upload the data of other Digimon and increase his strength? _Who_ would have _thought_ that he would have raised Hell's army practically overnight?

No _fucking_ one, apparently.

It was quite an interesting story if one wasn't too scarred to hear it. It began long before even the original Digidestined had been summoned to battle evil. The original Digital World, the one in which TK and his late friends had their adventures, was becoming massively overpopulated by Digimon. Yggdrasil, the closest thing the Digimon had to a God, sought to remedy the situation by creating another Digital World where there would be enough space for Digimon to continue growing.

It succeeded, copying only the bodies of the four Sovereign and a small number of other Digimon into the second Digital World, while taking almost half of the Digimon in the original DigiWorld with them, erasing all of their memories of the original Digital World. Thus creating enough space for all to thrive.

But this act left Yggdrasil far too weak for a return trip back to the original DigiWorld or even to close the rift that connected both Digital Worlds. Without the strength to maintain its form, whatever the hell it had been, Yggdrasil broke down, reformatting into the creatures known as DigiGnomes and a Digimon known as Calumon, the source of Digivolution in the second Digital World.

Apparently, Yggdrasil had created contingency plans of Digidestined coming to the original DigiWorld in case they were ever needed. The 'God' did not have time nor power to relay this message to the Digimon Sovereign of the second Digital World, which lead to a parallel Real World. This lead to a single DigiGnome finding and implanting the thoughts and programs of Digimon into the mind of Shibumi, one of the 'Monster Makers' of the parallel Earth that the Tamers hailed from.

That one DigiGnome must have been the strongest incarnation of Yggdrasil, because it relayed visions of the Adventure Digidestined and the hardships they faced, up until they destroyed Armageddemon. Shibumi had not only started the program to 'make up' Digimon, but had also written the 'storyline' for the 'television series' of the parallel Earth. None of which he ever got credit for. This was all in accordance to Yggdrasil's plans to bring the Tamers into the second Digital World. The only thing the 'God' had not anticipated was the creation of the D-Reaper program.

That single miscalculation lead to the near destruction of both Digital Worlds and Real Worlds alike. Daemon had found the rift the connecting the two Digital Worlds, searching for methods of gaining strength. Unfortunately, Daemon had found this portal only a few months after the D-Reaper had waged war on the second Digital World and destroyed over half of it.

Impressed in a way only a psychopath could be, he and his followers had blended in stealthily, searching for what had caused such destruction. Inevitably, Daemon had found the D-Reaper program and adapted it to himself, giving him the frightening ability to upload the data of his defeated opponents in synergy with the fact that Digimon became more powerful after every victory. Having gained this power, the Demon Lord then fought and killed the still weakened Digimon Sovereign, uploading their data.

That had truly marked the beginning of the end. With more power than any Digimon before him, the evil bastard waged war against three unsuspecting worlds. The Daemon Corps were no longer a small band of Ultimate level Digimon; among their ranks were Megas and plenty of them.

The parallel Earth had been far too easy for them to conquer. With so few Tamers to stand against them, and the complete uselessness of modern weaponry against the Digimon, the Daemon Corps had almost completely taken over Takato's world. But ultimately, thanks to the Adventure Digidestined, they failed.

Things had been far more complicated in the Adventurer's Real World. Not necessarily _better_, just more complicated. With so many more Digidestined in this world, the battles were far more grand.

They had been disorganized at first. Just about every Digidestined and Digimon partner for themselves. Daemon was merciless and unrelenting, fully using that to his advantage by ordering the slaughter of straggling Digidestined one by one. But Davis had managed to rally them all together in the Digital World, forming a massive army known as the Digidestined Alliance.

The governments of the world were of little to no help. Barbamon was a cunning bastard. The first thing he had done when attacking their world was destroy the United Nations headquarters. By destroying the center of unity that a large portion of the modernized world held, the Daemon Corps were able to capture a large number cities that the Digidestined couldn't defend. Some nations even turned on one another, blaming other countries for the destruction. Divide and conquer, as they say.

They fought valiantly, every one of them, but it was a losing battle. With so many Mega Digimon to combat, only a handful of the Digidestined were able to actually make a difference in the battles. Imperialdramon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were the only Digimon they had that could stand up to the strongest of the Daemon Corps. But there was one other Digimon who proved able to defeat Daemon's Mega level henchmen.

MagnaAngemon. While not a Mega level, he was still as strong as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. This was the reason that TK, along with his brother Matt, Tai, Davis and Ken lead 'platoons' whenever they were not stationed in their home base. This was largely because of the primary need to protect groups from the evil Mega Digimon. At least long enough for backup to arrive, in TK's case.

Davis and Tai wanted to focus the attention of the army on being able to destroy all the Mega Digimon first, theorizing that the virus army would fall apart without them. But their primary concern was protecting as many people as they could. They realized that they either needed more numbers, more Mega Digimon on their side, or, preferably, both. With little other choice, they turned to the Harmonious One's for help.

The four Megas, still weakened from being sealed for so long, decided that they could open a portal into the second Digital World and search for help there. Of course, nothing was that simple. Their strength was limited to send four beings: two Digidestined and their partners.

TK had volunteered for the mission, stating that, while he and MagnaAngemon could hold off the Daemon Corps, they were not key players like the Megas. Kari then volunteered, reasoning that she and TK worked well together. As a testament to his maturity as a leader, and as a person in general, Davis did not shout an objection or try to knock off TK's hat. He considered the reasoning for a moment before nodding, telling them to be careful.

That mission had not... ended... well. But after a grueling trek through the Daemon controlled world, the two Digidestined had managed to find the Tamers. After stunned silence, and several explanations of their quest, the Tamers became convinced that by attacking with the Digidestined, the attacks on their world would cease. Most of the Tamers had gone to fight with them, but Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and a number of other Tamers stayed behind to continue the battle on their front. Many DigiGnomes had given their lives for them to return.

The child of Hope and the Tamers returned to the original Digital World to find their theory correct. While the Daemon Corps had not completely withdrawn from the parallel Real World, all Mega and most Ultimate level Digimon returned to the first Digital World to wage war. That had made things significantly less demanding for the parallel Earth; winning more struggles than before with less numbers.

With their forces fully assembled, they began to turn the tide of the war. Battle after battle after _battle_, they were victorious, taking back cities and reuniting countries. Naturally, there were some hefty losses, but on a war scale they were outweighed by victories. It seemed inevitable that they were going to be triumphant.

If only things had been that simple...

During all that time, during their victories and defeats in those years of war, Daemon had not been resting. He was reformatting the _massive_ amount of data he had acquired during his conquest of the second Digital World. Taking on a new form, he had Digivolved to the Super Ultimate level, something they hadn't even known existed.

He had shown himself to the entire army as they gathered. With a simple flick of his wing, Daemon had killed off forty Digidestined and their Ultimate level partners. Experienced in the art of war and knowing when to run, Davis ordered a full retreat. Daemon had no intention of allowing them to escape. He was planning on finishing the Digidestined once and for all.

So few had survived that attack. That _massacre_. It had taken the sacrifice of four Digidestined and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode fighting with all of his strength to allow them to escape. Were it not for the Demon Lord's inexperience in fighting in his newly acquired form, he would have to destroyed them all. As it was, Imperialdramon had been able to revert Daemon back to his Mega form at the cost of his life.

With their leaders and most powerful ally's defeated, the Digidestined had been forced to run for sometime. Divided, they fell one by one. TK had tried to lead what was left of their army as best he could, but he was no Davis _or_ Tai. Rallying a group of people into a powered frenzy in those circumstances wouldn't have been easy for anyone, and for TK... it had been nearly impossible.

Nearly.

Desperate and with dwindling numbers, Takeru methodically rebuilt what was left of the Digidestined. He formed rules, battle plans and escape strategies, renaming them the Virus Busters. He turned to the Sovereign, imploring them to each contribute a portion of their power if the worlds were to survive. With only seven of them left, and two able to reach Mega level, it would not have taken much of the Sovereigns power. For the Digimon unable to go to Mega, each of the Harmonious Ones had given a Chosen Child or Tamer their own power core... except for TK. Azulongmon had been more than a little reluctant to render to TK the Sphere of Hope.

Takeru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Now he _knew_ why and he was going to give that judgmental son of a bitch a piece of his mind. He stood suddenly, only to quickly sit back down as his ribs cracked. _Ugh. After I'm feeling better._

Sighing, he threw on some of Gennai's old boots and made his way to the kitchen, the scent of baking becoming much heavier with every step. He could hear the sound of furious munching and the occasional swearing. He smirked slightly. So that was who saved them.

TK slid open the door to see Takato wearing the same robes as himself, with his pink 'kiss the cook' apron and baking in blurred motions. Beelzemon sat on the matted floor, griping about there being no chairs and spiked combat boots not going well with Japanese styled housing as he viciously bit into the bread.

He sighed again, something he had been doing more and more of during the years. Baking was Takato's productive way of remembering his parents, repressing painful memories of a world without them. Beelzemon never powered down from his Mega form after he had lost his Tamers. The red bandana they gave to him was worn, like his own goggles, but tied as tightly as ever around his arm. He mostly spent all of his time randomly picking battles against Daemon's forces, riding through the DigiWorld on his Behemoth motorcycle.

They both turned to him as he entered the room.

Before either TK or Takato could speak, Beelzemon greeted him in his usual friendly manner. "So youse finally decided to wake up, you lazy bum?" his voice carrying the usual heavy New York accent.

"Nice to see you too." TK answered in a deadpan voice.

"You're damn right it's good to see me again! What would your sorry carcases have done if I hadn't swung by? You'd still be bleedin' to death on that damn beach, that's what!" He shrugged his shoulders in what seemed to be a sympathetic gesture. "Honestly, youse humans. Never lookin' before you leap. You owe Behemoth a good scrubbin' by the way; all that damn sand..."

TK scratched his head, face still expressionless. "Well I hadn't planned on things getting so bloody. Still, being attacked on two fronts made them weak enough for us to get by. If you and the other Digimon had come with us instead, their forces wouldn't have been divided enough to penetrate. At least not without using too much energy."

The Virus devil gave a mock salute. "Whatever youse say Admiral Takeru. Probably right though. If I'd known where youse two was really headed, I would have tagged along." He punched his palm. "Man, what I wouldn't give to have seen that asshole deleted."

Takato cut in as Beelzemon groaned. "So how are you feeling TK?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered quickly. "You were in much worse condition."

"You can thank the Sovereign for that," Beelzemon answered as he snacked on a muffin, not noticing their darkening gazes, "they sent that Sorcerymon to heal youse two. Seeing as to how you're both still kickin', I'd guess he did ok."

Takato scoffed. "I guess we have something to be thankful to the Sovereign for... for a change."

Beelzemon blinked his three eyes. "What?"

TK answered calmly. "Let's just say we discovered an... unsavory truth about the Harmonious Ones. More importantly, how long have I been unconscious? And what's the status of the Real and Digital Worlds?"

Beelzemon leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "First, tell me what happened to Daemon. I want details dammit!"

TK walked to the stove as he began to boil some water. "You know, I could find out about everything from, well, just about anyone. But I'm the only eye witness to Daemon's death." While not entirely true, Patamon was still egged, and since Guilmon wasn't scarfing down massive amounts of bread at the moment, TK assumed the same for him.

The Virus Mega sighed, yielding to the thinly veiled threat. "Fine ya grimy little punk. Youse will be glad to note that all of the Daemon Corps are dead. I guess it happened when the bastard died. And youse been a lump for a good two weeks now. Anyhow, your Real World and DigiWorld is all safe now, and I assume the same for ours." he turned to Takato with the last statement.

With a nod, TK accepted. "Good, good." He then went on to describe the battle he and Takato waged against the world of the Dark Ocean.

Beelzemon whistled. "'Salvation Cannon' huh? Sounds killer. Well good riddance to the bastard." He stood, grabbing a rough handful of baked goods as he prepared to leave. "Well, I'd love to stick around but some of us got work to do. Tell pineapple-head and Patamon I said," he snapped his fingers, giving a double thumbs-up. "Aaay."

Takato sweat dropped. "That's never gonna catch on..."

"Yeah it will! Later chumps." He was gone in a matter of moments.

TK sat quietly, sipping on his cooling tea. Takato ate a muffin in silence, opting to drink coffee instead. They just ate inaudibly for what seemed to stretch into hours. It was their way of silently thanking one another for the support they gave each other in battle.

Takato finally spoke up. "I want to check on my world. Make sure everything is taken care of."

"..."

"TK?"

"It'll take both of us to open a portal."

"Right," he agreed, standing and pulling out his D-Ultima. The Harmonious Ones constructed these special Digivices for the Virus Busters to use; similar with one another in design and function but unique to each of the seven members. This powerful device performed almost all the functions of the D-3s, D-Terminals, and the D-Arcs... and so much more.

Takato's was shaped like a crimson dragon's head, a blood-red fang-like design pattern running down the sides of both white grips. The end of the dragons mouth, located at the bottom of the Digivice, held a slot for Card Slashing/Digi-Modifying. In the center of the D-Ultima was the same hazard symbol from Guilmon's chest, a square screen in the middle of it. To top it off, literally, was a horn like antenna. A clip on the back allowed it to be clipped similarly to the D-Arc, or strapped to the wrist. In a circle around that clip was the Digi-code from his second D-Arc.

Wordlessly, TK mirrored Takato's actions. His D-Ultima was a near duplicate of the hilt of MagnaAngemon's Excalibur, complete with a metallic wrist strap. The angelic runes held the tales of all his past battles and adventures. Two wing like protrusions were located on the sides, along with two antenna shaped like the wings on Seraphimon's helmet. The Sphere of Hope was contained where MagnaAngemon's center gem wold have been, taking the shape of a golden jewel that projected a viewing window when necessary.

They each left to grab their Digieggs, unwilling to leave them unprotected. They meet outside the stairs of Gennai's house to get the best reception possible. Once there, TK just stared at Takato.

"What? What is it?" the Tamer asked.

TK shook his head. "Nothing, it's just.. Are you really going to greet the forces of your world in an apron? A _pink _apron."

Takato flushed in embarrassment, scratching his head. "Oh, uh, hold on for a second." he said in a rush as he shoved Guilmon's egg into his arms. A few minutes later he emerged wearing only the robes. "Okay," he said taking back the egg, "let's do it."

TK nodded, smirking slightly. As Rika used to say, no matter how tough he got, Takato was just a goof. They both held their D-Ultimas to the same point in the air. As one they called out, "Digi-Port open!" From thin air came a vortex in the space time continuum. But it was not a 'normal' Digi-Port; this one was strictly for communicating, unable to travel to the parallel Earth unless in the second DigiWorld. These portals also happened to be extremely bright.

Takato placed his red goggles on, his old blue ones ruined in their early battles. Takeru reached into his robes and pulled out a pair of shades with dark yellow lenses and a crooked, zigzag frame around the ears. Not to long after forming, the portal showed a startled G-man with blonde hair and dark sunglasses.

"Takato!? Takeru!?" The man's eyebrows became visible above his glasses, a clear look of surprise on his face. He calmed, saying, "We haven't heard from you for so long," expressionlessly.

"Uh, hey Yamaki." Takato said, glancing at the silently ominous TK. "I know I'm a few years past deadline, but we have something to report."

Yamaki glanced at their forms, noting their drastic changes in appearance. "Those must be Digieggs... and you're both limped." The man flicked his lighter for a moment. "You've come from a battle recently. I suppose that has something to do with the destruction of the Daemon Corps?"

"Yes." TK confirmed dully. "We've called to affirm the successful destruction of Daemon, as well as the Daemon Corps in World One and DigiWorld One. By what you've just told us, Daemon's army has been destroyed in your world as well."

Yamaki adjusted his dark glasses. "That is correct. At first we suspected it was some kind of trap. They just started to dissolve, like the D-Reaper's agents."

Takato nodded. "Makes sense. We've learned that Daemon uploaded some of his data to his cronies. Since this was after he uploaded the D-Reaper program to himself, they were all connected to him." _Whether they knew it or not_ Takato thought privately. He wondered if Daemon informed his subordinates of that nasty little surprise. Or if he himself had been aware of it. Oh well.

"I see." Yamaki muttered, satisfied with the report. It quailed so many suspicions. "Well, as the liaison between our world's governments and the Virus Busters, I formally congratulate you on your victory."

And TK _lost_ it.

"_Victory_!?" TK whispered hoarsely, his face and tone redefining the word sneer. "Everyone and everything we've ever given a damn about is dead or ruin. Four worlds have forever been scarred by near oblivion at the hands of the _fucking_ Anti-Christ!" The child of Hope leveled the shocked government agent with a deadly glare beneath his shades. "Does that _sound_ like a victory to you?"

Yamaki simply stood, haunted eyes shielded by his sunglasses. "I.. I knew you had suffered casualties but... all the others..."

"What others?" TK asked lividly. "Yamaki. We're the _last_."

"Yeah." Takato sighed dejectedly. "Two years ago, when TK called and told you we were now the Virus Busters, Daemon had just attacked us. By that time," Takato's head slumped, "there were only seven of us left. You probably noticed that you couldn't reach any of us a recently. The rift that connected the two Digital Worlds, the one that allowed you to contact us, was... closed. Without that rift constantly pulling in our messages to one another, the Daemon Corps could easily sense when we made, or attempted to make contact. We had to go dark."

The G-man flicked his lighter vigorously. "I see your reasoning. But... there were _hundreds_ of you before you reformed into a small group. How could Daemon have defeated so many?"

TK just stood silently, having no further use for speaking. That left Takato to answer.

He cleared his throat. "You see, Yamaki, Daemon reached a new level of Digivolution: Super Ultimate. He killed off most of us when he attacked that day. In order to beat him, we had to become stronger than ever. And that... that took time." _So much time... _

"A level beyond Mega," Yamaki repeated in shocked awe. "I didn't even know such a thing existed."

"It doesn't." Takato said mistakenly. "I mean it does but it didn't before."

"And so you managed to reach that level of power in order to defeat Daemon." Yamaki almost gaped. "Incredible. You two don't disappoint."

"Yes." TK contradicted flatly. "We do."

Yamaki cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. "So.. Takato," he turned to the young man, "when will you be returning to our world? My superiors will want to discuss the security of our world with you when they hear you're alive."

Takato simply blinked. An unseen gestured. Then he gave a sad smile, shaking his head. "Yamaki I... I'm not coming back. There's nothing left for me there."

"...Takato, we _need _you back."

"I can do good for everyone by staying in this Digital World. No powerful enemies will come there looking for revenge or anything. And here, I can stop real threats before they start."

The man drew in a shuddering breath. "Takato, I implore you, please return to your home world."

"I am home." he answered with much finality.

"Dammit you selfish clod," Yamaki snapped, losing his cool,"think about Suzie! Do you want her to be the last Tamer on Earth? Do you really want all the burden to be buried on an eleven year old girl!?"

Managing to resist the urge to scoff, Takato merely grunted in frustration. "Don't try to play me, Yamaki. I know neither you or Mr. Wong would let that happen. Besides, Henry made a Tamer manual for just this occasion. It's hidden near the Digi-Port where I used to hide Guilmon." His face softened then. "And... give the Wong family my condolences."

Yamaki sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

Yamaki squirmed uncomfortably. "I feel like, I don't know, I should say something more. I guess... goodbye and good luck." He saluted them. "Thank you for everything."

Takato returned it. "Same here." He nudged the immobile TK, probably cracking a few ribs.

Sighing, TK mechanically gave a salute. "Your assistance was very appreciated." he said in complete monotone.

Yamaki dropped his salute. "All right then. Could you, maybe, get this thing out of my office?" he gestured to the portal.

Takato grinned slightly. "Sure thing. Later, Yamaki."

The portal between dimensions closed an instant later.

Adventurer and Tamer stood quietly for a moment as they removed their shades.

"Now what?" Takato asked.

TK turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction of the house under the sea. "I've got questions. Only the Dragon of the East can provide the answers." He stopped, turning back to Takato. "If you don't think you're up for it.."

He sighed. "Let's go. There's no stopping you now anyway."

TK nodded and continued his route. In their condition, it took them a few hours to reach the edge of the shore. Once there, TK whistled loudly. After a few moments of what seemed to be nothing happening, the waters began to bubble. A large, red serpentine creature emerged from the ocean surface.

"MegaSeadramon," TK called out in what was intended to be a congenial voice, "would you please spare some time and take us to File Island?"

The Ultimate looked at them for a moment before nodding silently, swimming closer to the shore so they could hop on. They smiled gratefully before jumping onto the creature's neck. That was singularly the most consistent pleasantry of the DigiWorld.

You could always get a ride.

Going at top speed, they arrived in two hours. MegaSeadramon let the two Chosen Children onto land.

"Thanks MegaSeadramon." TK said as he landed. "I'll be sure to bring you a snack the next time we meet." The Ultimate nodded before shooting up into the air and diving into the ocean.

"Talk about a mon of few words." Takato muttered. He turned to see TK already walking away. "Hey, wait up!"

They stopped to rest a few hours later. It happened to be the same lake where Gabumon had first Digivolved to defeat Seadramon. TK sat, quietly meditating with his back to the surrounding woods. Takato sprawled out on the ground, thinking. Both held their eggs protectively.

The child of Hope began to fidget as his felt his second-in-command give him curious glances. "What?" he snapped, turning his head to give a look bordering on anger.

Takato looked away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare."

"No," he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. What's bothering you?"

The other boy seemed apprehensive. "I'm just wondering... how exactly are you going to approach the situation?"

"Bluntly." TK answered, er, bluntly.

"With Daemon finally defeated, you shouldn't go starting a war with the Sovereign." Takato advised sagely. "I'm just saying a little tact won't kill you." Takato could practically_ feel_ TK's eyes roll toward him.

"I will not act on anger. But I'd like to ask, how do you feel about it?"

"Seriously? For them to judge you like that is nothing short of a heinous crime." Takato said forcefully.

"I was feeling a bit anxious." TK nodded. "I'll keep my cool. By the way, we may have to climb Infinity Mountain."

Takato gaped. "Climb the mountain? In the condition we're in!? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No. But it's unlikely." He stood. "Let's move out."

Soon enough they were at the foot of the mountain, where they had first battled Devimon. Faint tears and cracks could still be seen where Black Gears had poured from.

TK looked around. "Damn. No sign of them. I thought for sure they'd be waiting for us to get here."

"What, you were expecting them to be following your every movement?" Takato laughed slightly.

"..."

He blinked. "Oh."

Just then, both of their Digieggs began to glow: Patamon's a bright gold, Guilmon's crimson. Two bright lights emitted from the eggs and shot into the sky like a beacon. The sky began to shift colors between gold, amber, and ruby-red.

"Weird." Takato muttered. "Even for these guys." He looked to the Digieggs as their glows began to fade. TK silently agreed. The sky settled back into what was considered normal in this realm.

"Ooookay." Takato said slowly. "What was the light show for?"

As if to answer his question, four herculean presences made themselves known. One flew from the east. Another ran across the water from the west. The third swam from the north. The fourth flew from the south.

Hovering powerfully above Infinity Mountain was the Dragon of the East, Azulongmon, and the Phoenix of the South, Zhuqiaomon. The two headed Tortoise of the North, Ebonwumon, lodged it's self (selves?) onto the beach. The Tiger of the West, Baihumon, jumped from the water and landed with the assassin's grace a tiger possessed.

The Harmonious Ones glanced about, looking for the source of the beacon. "What is this?" Zhuqiaomon demanded. The Sovereign turned to Azulongmon. "Some pitiful excuse for a reunion?"

"Nice to see you're as magnanimous as ever." Azulongmon quipped. "But no, I did not summon forth the beacons of light." His four eyes landed on the two Digidestined. "But I have some clue as to who did." He directed the tip of his horn towards them.

"Ah," one of Ebonwumon's heads spoke, "that be explaining it."

Baihumon remained silent as he watched, resting his massive paws on the island.

Zhuqiaomon, figuring he'd be here for a while, landed on the island. "So then, it was you who summoned us? What is it? We're very busy with the restoration of our world."

It still surprised Takato that the Zhuqiaomon of this world was less... temperamental, than the one of his DigiWorld had been.

TK just stared coldly at the Sovereign. "There would be no need to rebuild if you hadn't allowed darkness to claim your world in the first place."

Takato smacked his forehead. _So much for tact._

"What is the meaning of this, human!?" The phoenix's red aura burned to life. "We Sovereign did not _allow_ the dark forces anything!"

"That is correct young one." Azulongmon stated calmly. "We have taken every precaution possible to preserve the nature of our world."

"Did you?" TK's voice becoming colder than Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch. "Did you really? Can you honestly say that you each did as much as possible to help the Digidestined? When you still hold five of the Crest Spheres. No, I think not."

"Then you know." Baihumon stated more than asked.

The other Sovereign seemed to catch on to the meaning of TK's accusations, and the severity they held.

"I know everything." TK continued, voice becoming an arctic chill. "I know that you four were the partners of the original Digidestined who defeated Apocalymon. I know that Daemon was the fifth member of your team. I also happen to know that before Daemon became the evil monstrosity he had been... he was once a Seraphimon."

Azulongmon sighed, accepting that TK and Takato now knew the truth they had concealed for so long. "It's all true. Daemon was not just the fifth member, but our leader. Together with our former partners we defeated Apocalymon. But then he... changed."

"He was the greatest of us at one time." the White Tiger said. "But he fell from grace, becoming a Fallen Angel Digimon. This was sometime after our human partners had departed for their world. Together, we managed to defeat Daemon and seal him away."

Ebonwumon spoke next. "Ai, boyo. But things weren't that simple. Once we were sealed by the Dark Masters, Daemon was set free. With so much chaos and the Dark Masters running a muck, he was like a kid in a candy store."

"A really twisted kid in a candy store." his second head nodded.

"None of that matters to me." the child of Hope said flatly. His eyes moved to Azulongmon. "You held out on us because you thought Patamon would end up the same way as Daemon."

Feeling compelled to defend his actions, the Dragon of the East continued. "It is not that simple, TK. Your Crest, that of Hope, is different from the others. In order to be fully operative, it must be in complete harmony with the others; for it is composed of elements from the other seven Crests. Without them to balance you... I did not think you would be able to handle it without corrupting your partner's data."

Takato ground is teeth. "Well obviously you were wrong, seeing that TK mastered the Sphere of Hope when the others were _dead._.. because of _you_."

"...I have come to realize that perhaps my decision to keep the Sphere of Hope from Takeru was not the best. But please," the Sovereign requested, "try to understand our reasoning. Without the child of Light to help balance you, and the dire experiences you've undergone, we believed that you having that power would result in the darkest of Digivolutions."

"The creation of another Daemon was unacceptable." Zhuqiaomon clarified. "As you know, when we first decided to bring humans back into the Digital World, we each chose two Digimon to battle the forces of evil. We each implored Azulongmon to reconsider his choice of Patamon. But he did not waver. We did manage to convince him not to give you the Sphere of Hope."

"And we know how marvelously that turned out." Takato muttered.

Ignoring the human, Zhuqiaomon continued. "We are just as much to blame for the outcome as Azulongmon."

TK's cold demeanor did not falter in the slightest. "For you to underestimate Patamon in such a gross manner... after everything he gave... the sacrifices he's made. Even if I had been the most evil human to ever live... you should have had faith that Patamon would be strong enough to keep us both from falling into darkness."

"You are correct TK." Azulongmon admitted. "We were mistaken. But now is not the time for such things. We have something of far greater importance to discuss."

Baihumon continued. "Because of the imbalances that Daemon and his army has created, the Digital World is beginning to come apart."

"It does not end there." the Phoenix of the South continued. "All of reality is unraveling itself."

The image of the rainbow on the computer screen imploding on itself came into TK's head. "So all of existence in going to be destroyed because of a massive and irreversible imbalance? Fan-fucking-tastic."

Takato fell to one knee. "Then it's over. All that fighting... for nothing. No matter what we did... no matter what we do... it's all going to end." he ended in a horrified whispered.

"No." Ebonwumon corrected. "There is a way to reverse the process."

TK quirked an eyebrow. "And that is.."

"Our creator." the four Mega Digimon uttered in unison.

"..I thought Yggdrasil created the four of you." Takato said confusedly.

"Indirectly, yes. Yggdrasil directly created the Digimon who sired us. He has slept for thousands of years in the center of the Digital World." the White Tiger answered.

TK looked down at the soil. "And File Island is the center of the DigiWorld. But if you're creator is asleep, how do you intend to wake him?"

Zhuqiaomon took off into the air. "By combining all of our energy, our creator will awaken. I'm not certain what he will do but... he will set things right."

The Harmonious Ones were soon gathered in a diamond-formation on the water, facing one another with their backs to their respective territory. Powerful auras enveloped their bodies as they began to channel energy. TK and Takato watched from the shore.

Their auras expanded, enveloping their entire bodies as they shot forward. They met above the water, swirling together as one. Then, the mass of energy shot into the depths of the ocean, straight to the center of the Digital World.

The Island began to shake violently. In fact, the entire Digital World was trembling from the reawakening of this ancient being. Massive tidal waves formed as _something_ appeared from the ocean depths.

The two humans found it difficult to stand and hold the Digieggs at once, but they managed. A colossal landmass emerged rom the waters. It was light brownish-yellow in color, and seemed to be covered in thorns and prickles. The land was somewhat shaped like a giant bridge, easily ranging from File Island to the Server Continent. Six large spikes, three on each side, protruding on the sides.

"Whoa." Takato said in awe. "So... the creator is going appear on this bridge?"

TK's eyes widened. "No. Because it _is_ the bridge." he realized.

The start of the 'bridge' began to lift up, revealing a massive, gaping maw. A pair of red eyes opened. Then another. And another. All six of them set on the two petrified Chosen Children.

Takeru Takaishi has seen some sights in his time. He once witnessed the a poo-wielding Numemon shove it's waste into the eyes of a Daemon Corps Mega level and _live_. But this.. Was it even a Digimon? It was not huge. It was positively _gargantuan_.

But, in the years of war, he had learned to keep a cool head, so he did not tremble. Takato, on the other hand, was a bundle nerves.

_Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrap!_

Then it spoke, in a deep booming voice that likely echoed throughout the entire realm. Just as the Sovereign, it's mouth remained still. "I am Fanglongmon, creator of the Four Sovereign. I have watched you for some time Takeru Takaishi."

"I... I thought you were sleeping down there." He almost quivered.

"I have seen you in my dreams; visions of your journey. Your losses... your pain... I have seen them."

_Well that's not the least bit disturbing._ "Yes, well... Zhuqiaomon said you'd fix the imbalance Daemon created."

"I do have the means to do such a thing, but it is a last resort. My Tai Chitechnique will separate both light and dark of this world, and erase all existence. The DigiWorld will start anew and the balance will be restored."

More than reasonably, the Tamer was upset. "Erase all existence! That defeats the purpose of _every_ sacrifice any Digidestined _ever_ made!" He shook with fury. "It's a disgrace to their very memory!" TK silently agreed.

Either Fanglongmon nodded or the island was bobbing up an down. "There is another way. MyYellow Circletechnique allows me to create portals between realities. This could potentially create an imbalance even greater than the one that exists. But with it.. I could send you... to any time and place that you wish."

TK lost his composure. His jaw trembled as his mouth hung opened. Takato stared ahead at the Mega Digimon that could pass as his own landmass, as if not comprehending what he just said.

"T-t-t." TK failed to form any coherent words.

"To travel back... and see our loved ones again?" Takato asked in little more than a whisper. He gave a longing look in no particular direction, gently palming the Digiegg, thinking of how happy it would make Guilmon. "You can do that?"

"I can. But if I do, you must be able to stop the destruction that the Daemon Corps will inflict on the worlds. If you fail, all existence will unravel itself."

Takato continued. "How far back could you send us?"

"You may return to any time that you wish and I can send you each to your own worlds. However, you must both return to the same time. Wether or not I use Tai Chi or Yellow Circle," he bowed his massive head, "I leave to you."

Slowly, a smile found its way to the Tamer's face. He turned to TK. "Did you hear that? This is the opportunity of a lifetime! TK we could.. TK?"

"We..time..back...could..go..." he stammered illogically.

Takato instantly became worried. _I haven't seen him like this since Kari died.. _"TK!" he shook him by the shoulder with his free hand. "TK snap out of it!" The blonde didn't respond, simply staring blankly into the sky. Sighing, Takato reared his hand back and delivered two powerful slaps to TK's face.

The blonde stumbled but came to his senses. He blinked. "Sorry about that. I just.."

"Yeah."

"So," he said, standing up straight, "this is really happening? A second chance. We could go back and save them all?"

Takato nodded, his eyes misty at the thought. "Fanglongmon will let us decide when to go. I mean, which when to go to. I mean, ah you know what I mean!" He was deliriously happy.

_A chance to do things over... to make things right. _At that moment, TK steeled himself. _This time I can succeed where I failed. _He envisioned all of his friends together, relaxing in the DigiWorld as he danced on Daemon's grave. It was a nice thought.

"So all that's left is to decide what time to go back to." TK stated.

"Right." Takato nodded. "So... when do you tink we should go back?"

TK crossed his arms, balancing the egg. "I considered just going back to when we first entered the Digital World and killing all of our enemies starting with Devimon but.."

"But if you fought all the battles, they wouldn't become strong on their own. And if anything happened to you, they would be crippled." Takato finished

"Right. And the fact that we have to return to the same time." He turned to the God Beast Digimon. "Fanglongmon, do all the worlds run parallel to each other in time?"

"Yes." the Mega confirmed. "After Apocalymon was defeated the second time, all known worlds became parallel in time. Therefore, events of this Digital World and it's Real World and events of the second Digital World and it's Real World happen in unison."

TK made a contemplative noise. "Can you tell me.. When Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had destroyed Armageddemon..what was happening on Earth Two?" Takato glanced at TK before focusing on the Mega.

"At that moment, the Tamers had just gotten GranLocomon out of their world and into the second Digital World."

"Then it's settled. Those were the moments when we were at our strongest. We'll go back to that time." TK turned to Takato. "Agreed?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "but we should have plan. What to do when we get back."

"Hm. There are so many things to take into account. The number of Digidestined, who's willing to fight, and, hell, how the Governments will react. Too many things to know right now." He glanced at his D-Ultima. "But as long as we have these, we should be able to stay in contact. So that's the plan, contact each other ASAP."

"Understood." He gave a bemused smile. "So I guess this is goodbye."

TK nodded "For now. Take care of yourself Commander."

"Same to you Admiral."

The blonde smiled slightly before turning to the Sovereign maker. "We've decided. Please take us to the time that Armageddemon and Parasimon were defeated."

"As you wish." Fanglongmon granted. "Farewell Digidestined. And good luck. Yellow Circle!" Two golden orbs of light surrounded the two Digidestined, one on each side. They began to rotate around them at increasing speed.

"Thank-you Fanglongmon." TK bowed, which Takato mimicked.

"Thank-you for this opportunity."

"The fate of existence rests with you and the decisions you make. I always felt the Harmonious Ones chose wisely when they selected you and you're friends as Digidestined. Do prove me correct." The ground beneath them turned into a yellow vortex and pulled them in.

And just like that, Adventurer and Tamer, Takeru Takaishi and Takato Matsuki, were gone. Vanished to the past for a chance at a brighter future.

* * *

Slightly blasphemous title, I know.

This is largely the continuation of an unfinished plot hole from the Adventure 02 series. Daemon is just too powerful to ignore the way the series did. Also, I am largely unsatisfied with how the Adventure series ended as I was hoping that, at some point, Patamon would reach his Mega level.

Anyway, on with the elements of the story. First off, I will admit that I am a Takeru fanboy. He is by far my favorite Digidestined of all time. But don't think that this means I will be playing favorites. One reason I set this story after "Revenge of Diaboromon" and "Runaway Locomon" is so that you can think of all cannon events and achievements that the Digidestined have accomplished, and they'll actually have happened in this universe.

I don't know who they are, but your favorite character _will_ be expound upon at some point. If you're looking forward to reading about your favorite character(s) come through and score some major points in the story, you will not be disappointed. An example of my neutrality in my writing is the fact that I made Takato the only Tamer to survive (except Suzie, who was in the parallel Earth). Going strictly by favorites, I would have picked Henry to be the Tamer to return to the past. I chose TK and Takato because I find them to be the most likely to survive a Digital Holocaust.

Moving on, Pairings. You'll notice I was distinctly neutral on the relationships between all the characters. I only have one rule: no Yaoi or Yuri. Despite the swearing a violent deaths in my story, this is still Digimon and it lacked any homosexual suggestions in it's characters. Now, here are some pairings I'm considering:

Takari- Probably the most popular of all Digimon pairings and my personal favorite. A classic really. They have nice chemistry together and are shown to care for one another at a young age. And they say the best romances develop from friendship. However, there are reasonable doubts to the validity of this pairing. As TK is such a nice guy, you would expect him not to try to be more than friends with Kari and not tell her.

Daikari- Hey, with a more mature Davis and TK and Kari being just friends, it could work.

Kenyako- Ths is actually a definite, as it is cannon, but we can still have fun with it.

Taiora or Sorato- ...I really don't feel strongly about either pairing so I'll let you decide.

Izumimi- Izzy and Mimi..I just like it. They're opposites but they go well together.

Jerato- He likes her. She likes him.

Rukato- I can see how this would work out. The tough chick and nerdy guy always go well together. Takato has also shown some interest Rika.

One last thing. Please, if you happen upon this piece of what I hope to be passable literature, review. I'm late in the game with this fic and I know Digimon fandom is dying. So I would like a review and/or helpful suggestion if you've read the story. And please, for the love of all things Digi, if I forget something, throw it in my face so I'll know I got it wrong.

That's all for now.

Later.


	2. Merger

**Yemi Hikari**: First off, thank-you, I do try. Secondly (and I don't mean to sound snippy) with "Digital Holocaust" in the summary...what would you expect? I meant for this fic to have a dark tone.

**Kuroy**: I intend to use her character in a way that is hopefully as clever as it is surprising.

**Darkruki008**: Yes, he will be in this fic. He was one of he few mentioned in the first chapter, actually.

Definite Pairings thus far: Takari. Taiora. Izumimi. Others are still pending. Even Kenyako. But Rukato is likely.

* * *

**Second Coming**

Chapter Two: Merger

TK sighed in relief as a smile formed itself on his face. He knew Davis and Ken would come through for them just as they always had. Especially with Imperialdramon _Paladin_ Mode to help. He turned to face the other Digidestined in the room, feeling the weight of his bat-pig partner on his head.

Izzy was still checking the portal to the internet and the real world where all the Kuramon were sent. Fortunately he'd been able to locate and dismantle the url site they were sent to, thus deleting the threat that was Armageddemon.

_For now_ Izumi Koushiro thought cryptically._ Energy cannot be created or destroyed. And that's what Digimon are as much as data or flesh: energy. _He leaned back in his chair and sighed. _I deliberately separated the fragments of data left behind from the website to the infinite corners of the internet. If Armageddemon wants to pull himself together, it would take as many years as there are websites._

He was jolted from his thoughts as a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "Oh Koushiro-kun," a voice cooed softly into his ear, "now that business is taken care of, I think I'll allow you the honor of escorting me to the mall."

With expert control, Izzy only flushed slightly before rolling his eyes. "Oh joy." he muttered with thick sarcasm. But he winced as the memory of how he greeted her earlier that day resurfaced. All he had offered was an "Oh, it's only you Mimi" before turning back to the computer screen. He knew that she liked to be treated as an exceptional girl... because she _was_.

Not that he'd done it intentionally or anything! He'd just been in the zone and concerned about Armageddemon. But still..

He sighed, relenting to do the noble thing. "Alright Mimi, I'll take you to the mall."

Throw himself to the wolves.

The once again auburn haired girl gasped with delight and clasped her hands in front of her. "Really?" she asked hopefully, honestly surprised he'd given in so easily. She'd have to whisper into his ear more often...

"Yeah." he casually confirmed with a nod before making a few more key strokes. "But first I have to place this equipment back into the proper order..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." TK chirped in helpfully. "Kari and I will take care of this stuff. You two have fun." he looked toward his longtime friend.

"Mmm-hmm." she murmured in agreement, only half paying attention as she continued to gaze out of the window.

Izzy smiled gratefully. "Alright, thanks a lot. The tables have traces in marker to match the numbers drawn onto the back of the equipment. You'll have no problem placing everything in the right order. Oh, and also don't forget ahhh!" the computer genius yelped as Mimi tugged him out of the door by the arm.

"You worry too much Izzy! I'm sure they can take care of it. We'll see you two later!" With a wink and a wave, Mimi exited with Izzy in tow.

TK chuckled in exasperation at the polar opposites. He looked toward Kari, her back still facing him as she peered in the general direction of the Tokyo Bay. The rising sun gave her outline a gentle glow and though he hadn't realized, TK was smiling the entire time he was looking at her.

He was so caught up in his revere that he didn't notice she turned back to him. Their eyes locked and Kari embarrassingly turned her head from his intense gaze. Her cheeks flushed slightly, but it was thankfully unnoticeable do to the sun's glow on her skin. "Uh, TK, w-why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked, grinning nervously at the weird feeling in her stomach.

The blonde blinked, coming out of his trance. "Oh.. I was smiling?" he asked, embarrassed. "Sorry about that I was just, uh..thinking." he explained in an ill-defined manner.

Gatomon, held in Kari's arms, arched a delicate, feline eyebrow. "What about?" The small Champion was always shrewd and to the point.

TK cleared his throat. "You know just, um, stuff. Anyway, we should get started putting everything in place." he smoothly changed the subject.

Kari nodded and let Gatomon hop out of her arms and onto a table. What was that just now? That sort of _tension_ between herself and TK. It had been happening a lot more frequently as of late. Especially when they were relatively alone. She'd have to ask someone about that because TK seemed completely unwilling to discuss it. Yolei most likely.

At any rate, the tension faded for the moment. It took half an hour to place everything back the way it was. TK considered shredding any papers Izzy had printed but Kari reasoned to simply pack them up and let the whiz kid sort through them later.

As they were cleaning, Kari received an email from Yolei. Davis, Ken, Cody and herself were all headed to Digitamamon's restaurant to celebrate (which always consisted of the Digimon gorging themselves on food). Tai, Matt, and Sora were going to meet Izzy and Mimi at the mall.

Patamon gave a whoop. "That sounds great. I'm starving!"

Gatomon nodded in agreement. Fighting on the net can really take it out of a digi-kitty.

"One portal to the Digital World coming up." TK said as he withdrew his green D-3 from his pocket. He thrust his arm to the computer while commanding the Digi-Port to open. The program for entry into the Digital World appeared in an instant.

As Kari saw this she couldn't help but be grateful that opening portals between this world and the Digital one required no technical knowhow. _Davis would have probably bashed a hundred computers by now_ she thought privately, giggling at the image.

TK turned to her with an inquiring smirk. "What's so funny?"

Kari giggled a bit more before waving her hand disregardingly. "Oh you know... just _thinking_." her answer clearly mocking him in her own good natured way.

TK winced as if stung by a Flymon, and gave her a playful pout. "Be that way." His tone held a false gruffness that caused his female companion to laugh as she withdrew her D-3 of the pink variety. In that good mood, they both entered the Digital Word with their Digimon partners.

The chosen television was only a stone's throw away from the restaurant. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Kari spoke up.

"So," she began conversationally, "what do you guys think about this new mode Imperialdramon has, hmm?"

"I think Veemon's head will blow up like.. well, I'm reminded of Apocalymon." Gatomon muttered, rolling her eyes as the others laughed. Surely Veemon would use this latest Digivolution in his attempts to '_woo_' her.

Though she was laughing, Kari's thoughts were along the same lines. Except they involved Davis.

Patamon answered when his laughter stopped. "Well I think it's cool. I wonder what would happen if I tried to use the Omni Sword..."

TK tried to imagine MagnaAngemon wielding the Omni Sword instead of the Excalibur. But the only imagine that came to mind was Patamon failingly trying to lift such a mighty weapon. As he didn't want his partner to throw a fit, the blonde kept that thought to himself.

Instead, he simply voiced his opinion. "Now that Davis and Ken have combined their powers with Matt and Tai, I really don't think anyone can defeat the Digidestined. After all, their Digimon are strongest of us."

Kari, Gatomon and Patamon all nodded in agreement with him...

But someone had a difference of opinion.

**Is that what you think?** a deep voice echoed.

When her friend abruptly stopped in his tracks, Kari gave a concerned glance. "Are you alright, TK?" She could see him cautiously scan the area from left to right, his eyes carefully guarded.

"Did you guys... hear that just now?" TK asked cautiously. _Or am I hearing things? _

Patamon's ears twitched as he searched for any foreign sounds. "Didn't hear a thing. Guess your mom was right about playing video games so much, huh?"

TK laughed weakly. "Heh, yeah I guess so." He shook his head. "I must have been imagining it." Deliberately, he walked past Kari's concerned gaze. She worried about him too much. But he stopped when the voice again made itself known.

**Would you wager your life on it?**

TK's breathing became heavier as he realized what the voice was saying. Not even the most hardcore Mortal Kombat games had a voice that was so cold, menacing and... familiar? He felt as though he'd heard this voice somewhere before...

**Would you wager **_**their**_** lives on it? **

As if some unknown force was guiding his movements, TK's head turned to look at Kari. His best friend looked even more concerned upon seeing his pale face. The child of Hope was on the verge of hyperventilating, his vison began to swim. Terrible images passed through his mind: his friends meeting their demise from the powers of darkness...

Kari placed a steadying hand on his shoulder; he looked like he was going to keel over any second! But she gasped when his hand reached out and grasped onto her own. Through heavily lidded eyes, TK looked to Kari, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

_She's still here_... he realized. Takeru inhaled deeply and slowly released his breath. _They're all still here. _He steeled his eyes and stared hard in the direction the voice came from before looking back to Kari with a soft gaze. He released her hand.

"I think all that time in the computer lab made me lightheaded." he lied. "Some fresh air'll do me good. Be back in a little while, okay?" He really hoped she wouldn't push the issue, because even he didn't know what it was yet.

Her brows furrowed in an all too familiar Kamiya expression of determination. "TK, what's wrong? You were totally freaking out a second ago and now you expect me to believe you're just fine? That's not going to fly, Takeru Takaishi!" To accentuate her point, Kari jabbed a finger into his chest.

Now TK knew he was in trouble. The finger _and_ his full name. Kari was sure to follow him if he made a break for it. He, by no means, saw Kari as the same sickly little girl he had vowed to protect so long ago. But the fact was that he didn't know what force was out there. Or if it was simply a figment of his imagination.

And Takeru Takaishi would never do anything to put his friends in danger.

"Kari," he removed her finger from his chest and grasped both her hands in his own, "please trust me." His sapphire eyes bore into her own ruby-reds. He brought her hands close to his lips, just shy of kissing them. The child of Light flushed at the intimate almost-action. "This is something I have to do alone. Please?"

She had to carefully consider what she was being asked before responding. TK was asking for her trust, one of the strongest foundations of their relationship. They, literally, entrusted one another with their lives. She had to believe that whatever TK was doing, he could handle.

Besides, maybe she was just blowing this whole thing out of proportion. He was probably just going to take a look around. It was just that look of desperation that had been etched into his face.. It frightened her.

Calmly taking her hands back, Kari nodded. "If this is something you have to do.." Seeing TK nod earnestly, she completely renounced opposition. "Fine, TK. Just remember... you were there for me... I'll be here for you."

"I know Kari. I'll be fine though, promise."

With that, the two Digidestined of both generations separated. Kari and Gatomon headed toward Digi-Chinatown. The two Digimon exchanged questioning glances before separating. TK made sure she was out of sight before breaking into a dead sprint.

Patamon looked down at TK from his perch on his hat-cushion as his human partner dashed through the forest. "TK, where are we going?" He _was_ kind of hungry.

TK inwardly sighed. His partner was the one person he had to tell. "Sorry Patamon, but I may need your help with this one. I've... I've been hearing a voice."

The bat-pig frowned. "Even in the Digital World hearing voices isn't good. Are you sure it wasn't just in your head?"

The blonde slowed a bit. "I'm sure." he answered certainly. "It echos like it's so far away but I can hear it clearly. It's like I can pinpoint it's exact location in the Digital World."

"And... we're headed _toward_ this voice instead of _away_?" Patamon asked. He was clearly skeptical of the action and TK couldn't blame him for it. "What exactly did this voice say to make you so spooked?"

A sigh escaped him. "It asked me if I'm sure the Digidestined could handle any threat. It asked me if I... was willing to wager our _lives_ on it." TK moved his eyes up toward Patamon. He noted that the mammal Digimon had a look of repulsion. "That's not all. He... _it_, sent me images of... everyone dying. Everyone falling before the powers of darkness." he finished in a hoarse whisper.

"If this is some new threat, then it's best we deal with it on our own." TK withdrew his D-Terminal.

Patamon was as curious as he was nauseated. "Why is that?" That illusion sounded an awful lot like MaloMyotismon's Mental Illusion. Or rather an inverse of it.

TK's brow knitted for a moment. "There's no way Veemon and Wormmon, if they can even maintain their rookie forms right now, will have the energy to fight after Digivolving to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode today." Buttons and direction pads were pressed as regions of the Digiworld were broken down into squares on the D-Terminal's screen. "Gatomon is still probably wiped out from holding back Diaboromon. And Hawkmon and Armadillomon can't reach past champion level without DNA Digivolving. Hate to say it but they might just be a liability."

Patamon frowned deeply. The closest he could come to a scowl. "You've put a disturbing amount of thought into this." he observed. "So why do you think I can still fight? I held back Diaboromon too, in case you've forgotten."

TK gave his partner a confident grin. "Because you're a power player." He finally located the area where the voice emanated from. And he did not like it.

Patamon also grinned. "I don't know what that is but I like the sound of it." his jubilant smile faded though, as he noted the location. "Isn't that..." he trailed off.

Gravely, the only human in the vicinity nodded. "The sanctuary on top of Infinity Mountain."

"Let's say this isn't a threat and you're imaging the whole thing. Then what?" Patamon rationalized as he leaped to the ground, prepared to Digivolve.

After a moment of silence, the answer was received. "I ask Joe to refer me to a good psychiatrist." Holding the Digivice out toward his partner, TK shouted, "Digi-Armor Energize!" Green particles of energy flowed from his Digivice to Patamon.

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

His tiny body more than quadrupled in size, taking on the shape of a purebred stallion with muscular limbs for maximum leg power. Only his ears remained intact as two large feathered wings shot from his back. Jewel encrusted armor encased his head, calf muscles, and upper torso, where the Crest of Hope could be seen. Horseshoes of equal quality encased the Holy Beast's hooves. His mighty mane flew freely from the back of his head and a winding tail with finely trimmed hair completed the transformation.

"...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

Once his partner was securely on his golden saddle, the winged horse took to the sky. Despite a dire need to find the source of that eery voice, TK couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. The winds wafting against his face, threatening to blow his hat onto the forest floor. The occasional drops in altitude that no roller coaster could compete with. It was always a thrill to ride on Pegasusmon.

Soon the pair were out of woodlands and upon the shores of File Island. A heavy sense of apprehension fell upon TK once he laid eyes on the mountain.

_What if it's Devimon again?_ TK couldn't help but wonder in dread. He gave Pegasusmon a comforting rub on the neck, causing him to neigh lightly. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if it is him and he's gotten stronger? What if he's Digivolved? _He shook his head to clear himself of his doubt. _No, I can't have this skepticism. Even if that is the case... _An image of MagnaAngemon swatting Piedmon away like a fly came to mind. _...we're stronger now. We can beat him on our own._

From their view, the top of the sanctuary could be seen. Even after all these years the roof where Devimon had burst through was still missing. The building itself was similar in design to ancient Roman architecture.

"Let's land outside the building, Pegasusmon. There might be a nasty surprise inside." Silently, the majestic horse landed on the very top of the mountain and galloped to a halt. TK hopped off his back and Pegasusmon De-Digivolved to Patamon.

The bat-pig did not place himself onto his human partner's head as was preferred when relaxing. Now he was battle ready for whatever awaited them inside. And, if need be, ready to go right back to Pegasusmon if they had to scram.

The pair slowly walked up to the old marble door. With slight difficulty, TK managed to pry it open, but blanched as a chill ran through his spine. Patamon had a similar reaction, blue eyes narrowing. They had both experienced this feeling quite a few times. It was the same as hovering over the Dark Whirlpool, or being near the dark energy generator of the Digimon Kaiser's base.

The chill of evil still clung to the walls like Gabumon whenever he heard the vacuum cleaner. With uneasy breathing, TK ventured further into the sanctuary. He realized, with a start, that his breath was actually visible, and that even though there was no roof, light was still repelled from the structure.

As he peered into the darkness, he could make out the faint silhouette of a human shaped figure. They sat in a lotus position facing away from the door; hey seemed to be balancing something in their lap. A shared nod with Patamon confirmed that he saw it as well.

While it was a relief to know that he wasn't crazy, it was equally troubling to know that he hadn't imagined the voice.

"Hey!" TK called out fiercely. "You have something you wanna say now that we're face to face?!" The images he had seen earlier were enough to get his blood _boiling_. He could see the figure rise from their seated position.

Standing at a little under six feet, the figure had broad, masculine shoulders built up by years of struggle and exerting oneself. Cream colored robes cloaked the imposing figure, visible as he turned to face TK. They somehow looked familiar. Something metallic and golden was strapped to his wrist, he noted. Sunglasses with a jagged frame and yellow lenses shielded his eyes. Blonde hair darker and longer than his own was cropped atop his head in spiked strands that defied gravity; only two bangs hung over his shades. What struck TK the most was that in those unruly blonde locks were a pair of goggles that looked _very_ familiar.

What struck Patamon was the Digiegg cradled in his arms, royal blue in color.

In a distinct voice that TK recognized from earlier, he spoke up. "I made my point vividly clear."

TK narrowed his eyes. "Sorry," he apologized insincerely, "I must have missed it. You care to connect those dots for me?"

"You said that no one would be able to defeat the Digidestined. That happens to be far from the truth." the stranger clarified.

"And who the hell are you to decide that?" came the defiant reply.

A bitter chuckle escaped the stranger. "Who am I? Tell me... how is that memoir coming along?"

TK could feel his blood freeze in his veins. He hadn't told _anyone_ about that, save Patamon. How could this guy...

"Still having a little trouble writing about Devimon?" The question was obviously rhetorical, meant only to inflict mental anguish on the child of Hope. It appeared to have the intended affect as TK turned his head to the floor, staring with haunted eyes. "Hmph. That is why the Digidestined cannot defeat any opponent. You're too weak."

A sharp retort was frozen in TK's mouth. The images from earlier were back with a vengeance, and they brought friends. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Patamon gasped, eying him and the stranger anxiously. Each image was more terrorizing than the last. Davis. Tai. Matt. Kari. He was going to lose them all...

"Who are you?" he croaked as a single tear slid down his cheek. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The stranger calmly approached the two. "Who am I?" With a flick of his wrist the shades were removed, revealing icy-blue eyes. "Who am I?" the stranger repeated. A familiar, yellow symbol that resembled a keyhole glowed in the enter of his chest. "Take a guess."

Eyes wide as Whamon's gaping maw, TK stared unblinking at the human in front of him.

Patamon looked back and forth between his partner and the other guy. "Uh, heh, you know I can kind of see the resemblance." the bat-pig announced awkwardly.

"How?" TK asked, wondering, frankly, what the hell was the deal. "How can you be..."

"Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you." his future self cut him off urgently. "A few months from now, Daemon, the one Ken sent to the Dark Ocean, will come across a portal leading to one of the parallel worlds that you long ago theorized existed. Through this world he will gain the power to wage a devastating war on _all_ worlds." TK could see this alternate version of himself blink rapidly, and swore his eyes turned black for a moment. "This war lasted four years and left many worlds in ruin, causing a massive imbalance in reality. Existence began to _unravel_. I've come from the future prevent all of that from happening again. Or at all. Do you understand?"

TK took a full minute to digest that information. As he did, a very good question plagued him. "But if you're here," he rose to his feet, "then does that mean you won the war?"

"I won the war," the veteran confirmed solemnly, "but I lost _everything_ else. My family. My friends. Everything." His gruff whispers bounced off the stone walls around them. "Well," he offered with a slight smile as he palmed his Digiegg, "not quite everything."

An array of emotions were raging inside of TK. Anger at what he had been told. Fear of losing his loved ones. Sorrow for all the people who had lost their lives. But underneath all of that was a sudden, unquenchable thirst for the knowledge his future self could provide him with to stop such an atrocity.

And one question in particular he had to ask. "Are you saying that no other Digidestined survived?" That's just something... he couldn't believe. What was so special about him that he would have been able to make it when no one else could?

"There was another. Technically two others. But they're both from another world, a parallel earth. None of our friends.. None of _my_ friends," he corrected, "made it through the war. They all fought valiantly but, well, you know."

Something suddenly clicked in TK's mind. "So then... these visions are actually memories. Your memories."

"Visions?" Takeru inquired.

"I've seen it. I've seen how everyone dies." TK tried his best to keep a steady voice, but that harsh reality was still a bit much to swallow.

The sole survivor of the Digidestined went slightly pale. "I didn't mean.. You weren't suppose to see that. I'm sorry. It must be that we already have some sort of link."

TK waved it off. "We have more important things to worry about. For instance, who are these other Digidestined that survived?"

"Actually, we call them Tamers." Takeru corrected. "I only met one of them once. She was the little sister of one of the Tamers I worked with for a while. And the other is my second-in-command. He was with me in he end, and also came back from future. Except he went to his own world."

TK stared frankly at the goggles perched on his future self's head. "_Your_ second in command? Did you.. .actually become the leader?"

A haggard sigh escaped Takeru. "Sad to say there probably weren't any better choices at the time. There were only seven of us left. I reconstructed us into a small, elite group called the Virus Busters. Takato, my Commander, was the only other one to survive. I'm supposed to contact him immediately but..." he trailed off, scratching his head in a very Davis-like fashion. It must have been the goggles.

"Well," the present TK prodded, "what's the problem?"

"When I was sent back, I thought I would inhabit my twelve year old body. But, instead, I was actually _sent back_. I hadn't expected for us to be _separate_ entities."

"You were gonna take over my body, just like that?" TK noted with repulsion.

The taller blonde merely nodded. "Yes. Because I know you'd do anything to save your friends. Even if it meant losing your soul."

"Yeah, well... your right. Anyway, how do you plan to rectify the situation? Is it really okay for two Takeru Takaishis to be walking around?"

Takeru denied with a shake of the head. "Definitely not. I'm not quite sure how, but we need to combine ourselves into one being."

"You mean like DNA Digivolving?" TK asked.

"Or Biomerging." Takeru mumbled.

"Biomerging? What's that?" Patamon asked with childlike curiosity.

Takeru stared at the bat-pig for a moment, smiling almost wistfully. How long had it been since he'd seen his partners Rookie form? Far, _far_ too long. "You'll find out soon enough. But this does develop another issue."

His younger self nodded, picking up on it. "If the two of us merged, what would happen to our Digimon partners?"

"I have no idea." Takeru admitted, troubled. It was as that moment his Digiegg became active once more. "But maybe he does." The holy symbol on the front of the egg glowed in a golden light. The center of the symbol shot out a ray of light that hit Patamon in the forehead.

**(Digimon)**

"Whoa, hey! Come on with that!" Patamon shouted as he swatted in front of his face. When the light stopped blinding him, Patamon opened his eyes to see...

That he was not even remotely in the same location. He still stood atop a mountain, yes, but it was definitely _not_ Infinity Mountain. This mount was surrounded by clouds, which brought Patamon a sense of tranquility. It felt as though he belonged here; something he definitely didn't get from his grave site. It was at this moment that he noticed another presence standing not too far away from him.

A towering figure stood opposite of Patamon. Sleek armor of blue and silver with intricate, gold designs covered the figure from top to bottom. He wore the Crest of Hope proudly in the center of his chest. A golden tapestry written in angelic, scarlet runes covered the front of his waist downward. A most impressive sight, even without the ten golden wings protruding from his back.

Perhaps Patamon wasn't seeing correctly, but it _looked_ like the figure had Gatomon's Tail Ring on his left ring-finger.

_I feel like I've seen him before..._

"Hello, Patamon." the armored Digimon greeted cordially.

"Hello." Patamon drawled carefully. This was turning into one weird day. Even for him!

The two stared at each other for moment before Patamon sighed. "I guess things don't go well, do they?" he asked sullenly.

"I'm sorry to say that they do not." The angel Digimon regarded his past self for a moment. "I used to believe it was my fault. That my friends kept vanishing because of my weakness. And that was only part of it."

Patamon covered his eyes with his wings and lie down. "This can't be happening. This must be a nightmare."

"It already has happened." he gently reminded the bat-pig. "But it will not a second time." his voice holding a steel tone with that vow. "I know that every time you see one of your friends Digivolve to the Mega level, you yearn for the same."

Patamon removed his wings and craned his neck up to look at the warrior angel. That was true. While he was happy for them, for the team in general, he himself wanted to reach the Mega level. To be able fight at his fullest. To protect them all with his own power. Patamon had felt this pang inside of him ever since he witnessed the birth of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He had always felt...

"I know that you feel incomplete. As if a part of you is missing." the armored Digimon finished his thought with startling accuracy. "And that is because you are and it is. I, however, am not. Just as is the case with our human partners, we must become one. My power will become your power."

That helped the mammal Digimon to perk up a bit. He hadn't seen this Mega form in battle, but he didn't need to. He could, just from speaking with him, tell that this being had phenomenal, earthshattering power. It radiated off of him in waves, just as it did with his friends in their Mega forms, if not more so.

Plus, this _was_ one of _his_ Digivolutions. And as a rule, they all _rocked_.

The metal angel snapped him out of his thoughts. "This will be a difficult trial for you, however. It may take some time to fully assimilate my power. In order for that to happen, you must master the numerous forms I have acquired. Such a task would usually take several years for any one Digimon. But if the worlds are to survive, you must do it by no later than this time next year."

Blue eyes widened with shock. Was this some sick, cosmic joke? Of all the Chosen Children's Digimon he had always been the _slowest_ to reach any new level. In either group. _Always_!

"What if I don't master all of the Digivolutions in time? What if I fail?" Patamon asked desperately, terrified by the consequences.

Patamon could almost _feel_ the armored Digimon give a bemused grin beneath his helmet. "I know you can do it Patamon... for you have done it before." Those encouraging words caused said rodent to slowly return the smile. "An opponent of this magnitude is far more powerful than any you have ever encountered. I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready." As his speech ended, Seraphimon became enveloped in the same golden light from before.

Again Patamon shut his eyes, but not because the light blinded him; this time he relished in its warm glow. The light empowered him, flooding him with strength the likes of which he had never felt before. It was even greater than that of the Destiny Stones or Azulongmon's power core. When Patamon opened his eyes, they flashed from baby-blue to pure gold.

"I'm ready."

**(Digimon)**

Takeru watched in mild surprise as the Digiegg in his arms began to dematerialize. But then he figured what must have been happening. The egg ruptured and imploded on itself, transferring it's essence into the golden beam that hit Patamon. Patamon's eyes flashed for a moment before they rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.

Unfortunately, TK didn't know why his partner suddenly fainted. "Patamon!" he called out, cradling him in his arms.

"Relax." the Virus Buster said calmly. "Absorbing all that power caused his body to go into a dormant state. It's like when a computer downloads a new software program and needs to restart."

After a moment, TK gently set Patamon onto the floor. "Ok," he turned to his future self, "our partners have merged; no turning back now."

Takeru nodded. "We just have to figure out how to merge ourselves. Hmm."

TK laughed wryly. "We could try the fusion dance." he suggested. Takeru turned to look at him with a blank stare. Before he could feel really uncomfortable, though, he heard a small chuckle sound from the veteran.

"That sounds like something Takato would have said." he said almost too lowly for TK to hear. "I think you were right," he got back to the matter at hand, "it probably is like DNA Digivolving. In order for that to work, our hearts and minds must be in complete harmony. I think if we focus hard enough on our goal, it should happen."

"And we'll probably need our Digivices." With his D-3 in hand, TK did a double take when his older self pushed up his right sleeve. "Is that thing your Digivice?"

Takeru answered with a small smirk. "Yeah. It really comes in handy." His smirk dropped as a thought occurred to him. "TK..."

"Hm?"

Takeru looked his younger self right in the eyes. "I don't know why I feel the need to tell you this, because it's knowledge you'll retain after we've fused but..." He sighed heavily. "Just... be careful when pertaining to the powers of darkness. Not everything is so cut and dry."

"What is that supposed mean?" TK asked with a little heat. The powers of darkness were evil and should be driven back as much as possible. They could never be completely destroyed but you couldn't give them an inch. What's not to understand about that?

Takeru held up his D-Ultima. "You'll find out soon enough. Let's get this underway. Once your thought patterns are in harmony with my own, we should be able to merge."

"Right." TK drew in a cleansing breath and focused on his goal. He pictured them, all his friends, gathered together for one of their monthly outings, waving to him. The shadows of his enemies, past, present, future, lurking behind them, preparing to strike. There he stood, the only one who could see them. His voice failed as he tried to call out and warn them, his body paralyzed with fear. One by one they were picked off, unaware they were passing from this world to the next until it was too late.

_I won't let this happen..._ TK could only stare in horror at the hell his older self put him through. _I won't lose them a second time... _After the shadows were finished with the Digidestined, they began to spread outward, consuming everything in this world and any other they could get their hands on. _And I won't watch this anymore!_

Suddenly the D-3 he held so tightly in his hand began to rumble and glow with a green sheen. It began to fly towards his older self, whose Digivice was reacting similarly, and he held a steel grasp. There bodies began to fly toward one another and their eyes meet in a mutual understanding.

"I won't let it happen," they uttered in unison, as extensions of the same being would. "Not ever again!" And with a vow more solemn than any other in the universe, their two Digivices clashed in an eruption of golden light.

**(Digimon)**

Takato Matsuki walked along side his friends in a decided funk. And those jerks, Kazu and Kenta, not Henry, were quick to point it out.

"Hey chumley, why the long face?" Kazu asked casually as he enjoyed the fine, leftover catering from Rika's birthday party. He may not have been very close to the girl.. She may hold a slight sense of dislike toward him.. Okay, like all girls she was nuttier than a soup sandwich and hated his guts; but man oh man was this good food. Being rich must have its perks.

Kenta, as was his half crony, half friend nature, readily agreed. "Yeah, you'd make Indramon jealous with a mug like that."

"Huh?" Takato asked, clearly caught up in his thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all." he answered quickly while waving his hands in front of him. He did this often, as if someone would see his thought bubbles if he failed to physically disperse them.

This did not go unnoticed by the ever inquisitive Henry Wong. _Nothing usually means something with Takato_ he thought privately, declining to comment. It was likely none of his concern anyway. He kept a rigid posture as he balanced a tuckered out Suzie on his back, snoring soundly.

Both Jeri and Ryo had departed at the Nonaka house as the party died down. Ryo lived a way's from the others and Jeri's father called for her to return home right away.

Their Digimon had separated from them for the moment, so they walked in plain sight. Though he had to admit, Terriermon being out of his sight at anytime was troubling.

The dog-bunny had volunteered himself and Lopmon to walk home on their own. Henry had his doubts, though, as his partner had that glint in his eyes that he wasn't so good at hiding. Factor in Lopmon's slight reluctance to follow... _I hope he doesn't find any fire hydrants again..._

Guardromon had flown back to the railcar he had been shoving around the city in pursuit of Locomon, intending to return it before someone noticed it was missing. When Kazu asked if he wanted some company, the machine Digimon merely replied "No mon is an island, Kazu" and flew off. This, as usual, confused his Tamer to no end.

MarineAngemon was... well, actually, Henry didn't know where. The tiny Mega said a strange compilation of words that made sense to no one but Kenta, as if the two possessed a secret language, and flew off.

And Guilmon had been dropped off by Takato at his old den in the park where he occasionally spent some time "digging for new smells".

Henry didn't _want_ to know. That knowledge was solely Takato's burden.

Speaking of that certain Gogglehead, he was still lost in his gloomy thoughts about his friend. Why had Rika been so... grim? No, she was more somber than anything else. But he had no idea why and it was really eating at him. The entire week before the party, Takato had been looking forward to seeing Rika just enjoy herself. He wanted just to see her smile in pure delight.

Her very pretty smile...

But today had just been one disaster after another. Her actually finding out about the party. A Digimon running amuck through the railroads. Oh and let's not forget the one eyed, parasitic army that tried to infest the city. He sighs...

Why didn't things ever work out the way they were planned? It was so depressing to watch Rika just sit alone; which, in retrospect, he had probably done for longer than would be considered healthy. With a dull wave goodbye, Rika bade her friends goodnight. And Takato had been wondering how to cheer her up ever since.

"Alright guys, this is my stop." Henry announced as he began to climb the steps to his apartment building. He turned back to them midway up. "And by the way Takato, I've got a pretty good idea what's got you so bummed. Don't worry about, it's just the way things are for now. Goodnight."

Takato sighed before nodding. "Yeah, I guess. Later."

The three stooges, as Rika affectionately called them, marched on for a bit before both Kazu and Kenta split. That left just Takato to walk home alone. The sun had set about an hour ago and the street lights were on.

Soon enough, Takato arrived at his bakery/home. When the automatic door opened for him, his eyes bulged at what he saw. "Whoa!" the Tamer shouted excitedly as he ran up to the young man standing in front of the counter. "Where did you get these robes!? I looked everywhere for 'em, even ebay." Takato said while looking the man all over.

The man turned to the young boy, eyes shielded by blood red goggles that were pure _awesome_. They kinda looked like Gallantmon's visor. His hair was a dark brown, much like his own, but it was a tad bit longer, spiking upward a bit. And he stood at about 5'8.

He offered a grin also full of child like wonder. "I know right? Purely authentic Gennai robes. One of a kind actually." the man noted toward the red outlines. "My fiends always thought I was kind of a nerd, but I don't mind."

Takato whistled in appreciation. "Someone your age walking in broad daylight in Digimon clothes. I _respect_ that. On your way to a convention?"

"Takato," came his mother's voice in a reprimanding tone as she walked through the bakery door. "Don't bother this nice young man with all that digital nonsense."

"Oh, he's no trouble at all... m-mam." the young man insisted with a good natured laugh as he was handed his order. Takato recognized the smell easily.

"Hey, that's cinnamon-apple bread! My favorite too. They're like my Digimon Cards, I never go a day without them."

"You play?" the teenager asked, seemingly surprised. "Hey, I've got my deck with me and it's been a while since I've had a match. You game?"

The Gogglehead gave a grin of delight and tuned to his mother with that universal 'Can I mom?' look.

"Oh, alright." she allowed. It's not like she was going to say no. If it were another teenager she probably would have. But this young man... there was something about him that she trusted. "You can use the dinning room table. Just be done before dinner."

Tossing a quick "Thanks mom" over his shoulder, Takato lead the way to the family's eating table. Takato pulled his deck from his card holster and placed it on the table. The young man did the same, pulling them from within his robes.

That was when Takato realized something. "Hey, you know what? I never got your name."

His opponent paused for a moment before grinning. "I'll make a deal with you. If you win, I'll tell you. If I win... I want you to hear a story. Deal?"

Takato thought about it for moment before asking, "What kind of story? You mean like Digimon omake or something?"

The robed stranger gave another grin, but this one seemed a bit strained. As if his entire face would crumble if he let it drop. "Yeah," he answered quietly, "something like that."

The Tamer/Digimon creator considered it for a moment before nodding. "Sure. I've go nothing to lose." With that, he shuffled the strangers deck and set it in front of the owner.

Though Takato didn't notice it, the strangers eyes became misty under his goggles at hearing Takato's words. _Nothing to lose he says. And yet... everything to gain._ These thoughts rang through the strangers head even as he shuffled Takato's cards.

Not fifteen minutes later, Takato was left staring at the cards laid out before him. And blinking. And then staring again. He had been destroyed. Completely. Utterly. _Destroyed_. He had failed to obtain even a single advantage in the match. At every turn this stranger demolished his strategies and made him look like a total newbie.

Not like a real life Tamer who had trekked through the Digital plains!

The stranger didn't seem very surprised or elated with his victory. In fact, his face was set in a rather neutral mask. "Well that was fun." the young man said evenly as he gathered his cards into a pile.

"What! Not so fast. I demand a rematch!" Takato cried in outrage. Well, it was closer to a slight temper tantrum or shock than actual anger.

"A rematch?" the stranger repeated. He feigned considering it for a moment. "Sure. But only if you listen to my story first. After you hear that, we'll battle if that's what you want."

Takato nodded devoutly. "A deal's a deal. I'm all ears."

"Okay." Takato could see tension build within this guest and wondered what kind of omake could cause that. A terrible fanfic maybe? Oh boy.

"It's set within the 02 Universe." the not so unfamiliar stranger began. "From Gennai, we learn that Daemon was not at all times a fallen angel. He was among those paired with the original five Digidestined who came to the Digital World long before Tai and the others arrived. After they defeated Apocalymon, Daemon began to see himself as unsuited for the role of serving the Digital World and destined to rule it. His plans were thwarted, however, by his former comrades, the Harmonious Ones. They defeated and sealed Daemon away for his mad ideals. It wasn't until the Harmonious Ones were themselves sealed away by he Dark Masters that Daemon tasted freedom again."

Takato was slowly forgetting about his promised rematch as he became enthralled with the narrative. The stranger continued.

"The fallen angel took some time to regain his strength before he gathered a following feared as the Daemon Corps. Knowing that he needed more power to destroy the Harmonious Ones, Daemon sought out ways of gaining the force needed for such a task. This eventually lead him to encountering Ken for the dark spore residing within him. Daemon was, as I'm sure you know, unsuccessful, and banished into the world of the Dark Ocean. And with that, the Digidestined had thought themselves through with this Digimon."

"Weren't they?" Takato asked, enjoying he tale. "I don't remember Daemon appearing in anymore story arcs after that."

"Oh, it's not when he's on the screen that Daemon is most deadly." the stranger said gravely. Though Takato only thought he was reflecting the mood of the story. "While he was in the world of the Dark Ocean, Daemon began to gather even more followers. He preached to the Digimon about how a new age would come and he ruled the Digital World. With his forces growing stronger by the day, Daemon again set out for the means of gaining the ultimate power."

Takato could feel his pulse quicken slightly. He knew it was just a story... but for some reason it felt like more.

"Soon enough, unknown to the Harmonious Ones, the Daemon Corps discovered a portal that lead to an uncharted world. With a select few of his followers joining him, the devil Digimon entered the portal and found a parallel Digital World on the brink of destruction. It was a world that had recently been wrapped up in a full scale war involving all of the Digimon against a nearly invincible entity. A large portion of this Digital World was destroyed in the battle, along with most of the Digimon."

A slight frown played across Takato's mouth. This sounded very similar to...

"As fate would have it, Daemon found this power and used it to kill the... _strongest_ Digimon of this parallel Digital World and upload their data while they were too weak to defend themselves. This was all Daemon needed before he waged war on both Digital Worlds, the Earth... and the parallel Earth that the second Digital World lead to. The Daemon Corps invaded all the worlds with an unrelenting, merciless assault. The Digidestined all over the world band together, but their forces were not enough. It was a losing battle and they realized it. That was when... they decided to get help from the parallel Earth. It was in this dimension that the Digidestined discovered another, completely different league of humans with Digimon partners. What they found... were Digimon Tamers."

Takato's eyes widened but he remained silent. It had been only in his wildest fantasies that he would team up with the Digidestined.

"The Tamers had also been fighting the Daemon Corps in their world. When the two groups combined their forces, they began to win the war. But everything went up in flames when Daemon reappeared. He had Digivolved to a level beyond Mega and laid waste to nearly their entire forces. Soon enough, their numbers dwindled down to only _seven_. Three Digidestined and four Tamers remained. Of those seven, only one was among the original Digidestined. Takeru Takaishi was the last. Having been lead by the best, he assumed the role of leader of this ragtag team, and renamed them the Virus Busters, uniting the Digidestined and the Tamers under one title."

The way his guest was reacting, this all didn't _seem_ like a story. It was almost like this guy had lived it. But... that was impossible... right? Of course. It's not like the Digidestined could ever lose. Or that they were more than fictional characters.

With a heavy heart, the stranger prepared to finish his tale. "The Virus Busters fought harder and smarter than the entire Digital army that preceded it. Due solely to the selfless sacrifices of its members did they manage to finally destroy Daemon. Only TK and a single Tamer came out of it alive." Just as Takato was about to breathe a sigh of something akin to relief, he continued. "And even then it was a loss. Due to the war, all worlds were thrown off kilter and reality began to fall apart like a soup sandwich. In a last ditch effort, the Harmonious Ones sent the two Virus Busters back in time, each to their own world. Their mission: destroy Daemon before he can cause this imbalance, thus saving all existence."

Takato waited for a moment for the stranger to speak up, but when he didn't his suspense could not be contained. "Well!? How does it end? Do they make it back, or are they caught in some space time warp of something? Did they beat Daemon the second time around? How is it that Daemon was able to absorb data? Who were the strong Digimon he uploaded? Did they prevent the overlay of existing realities from collapsing upon each another!?" he asked in rapid succession. He _had_ to know.

The stranger blinked beneath his goggles. Man, he really was a nerd. Oh well. "I couldn't tell ya, really." the stranger said casually, as if he wasn't about to drop a bomb. "I just got back. I figured I had to fuse with my younger self before I could move forward. So I went to the bakery I used to live in and waited for him to catch up. We played a game of Digimon and I _owned_. Then I told him about how I came back to the past, and I'm still waiting for him to figure out who he's talking to."

For the next minute Takato simply stared at he stranger. That last part had thrown him for a complete loop. And then came a look of realization. This was quickly followed by something akin to terror.

_Impossible._ Takato's eyes remained still but his body began to tremble. _No freaking way._ He stood and backed away from the table cautiously. _I.. He's..._

The stranger watched calmly. Guilmon should be arriving soon...

Takato mentally slapped himself. _Get a grip! It's just a story; he's only trying to psyche to you out before the next game. Digimon are real... but the characters from the series aren't._ Once he was a bit more steady, Takato simply laughed it off nervously. "Uh, heh, yeah, good story. So how about that rematch..."

"It's no story, Takato." The stranger said with deathly seriousness as he pushed up his left sleeve. What he revealed was one of the most complex Digivices of all, its design far superior to his own. But it held a familiar symbol. "It's all true. And I need your help to stop it."

"Uhhh... no. The Digimon Adventure series is a_ TV _show." Takato said, sounding a little more than unsure.

"They're as real as you or I. You only think that because that's how it was presented to you." the stranger, this whacked out stranger, said seriously. "I've fought with them.. They're real... and so is Daemon. He'll destroy everything we love unless we-"

"Oh yeah!?" Takato said, raising his voice. He was angry at what this guy was saying. No way he'd ever let anyone harm his friends. No way would it all turn out like that! "If you were me from the future, then prove it! Where is _your_ Guilmon!?" he challenged daringly.

In response to this, the stranger first removed his goggles from his eyes. What Takato saw were piercing red eyes identical to his own in color, but held a great deal more intensity. He reached with his right hand and pressed a button on the top of the Digivice. "Digiegg Realize!" he called out. The hazard symbol glowed red around the edges. The next instant, a crimson Digiegg appeared in the strangers arms. "Unfortunately, he's still resting. Can I take a message?"

The Gogglehead stared at what he now knew to be his future self and his Digiegg. Takato clutched his head as it began to swim, and sat down heavily in his chair. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"There'll be time for that later." the older Takato stated evenly. "Right now you have to make a decision. I can't force a fusion like this on you, it has to be born from a mutual desire to fight together. Like Biomerging. Or I guess-"

"Stop." Takato said, and his older self immediately quieted. "I don't need the details of anything else. Just tell me what to do... so I don't lose my friends."

The veteran Tamer merely nodded. "First we need Guilmon here. I sent him on a wild goose chase by leaving my scent in remote locations all over the city. He should be here-" a loud crash in the alley next to their bakery cut him off. "Never mind."

A familiar sound of two scaley feet complete with claws was heard as Guilmon entered the building. "Takatomon!" the virus Rookie called out upon seeing his Tamer. He then noticed the person sitting across from Takato. "Hey, I was chasing you!" Guilmon exclaimed as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Who's your friend, Takatomon? He smells almost just like you."

Takato just stared at Guilmon before his eyes became misty. He threw himself at the raptor-like Digimon as a few tears hit the floor. "Oh, Guilmon!"

The Rookie blinked his golden eyes, concerned. "What's wrong, Takatomon? Why are you so sad?" he asked, awkwardly patting his Tamer on the back.

Takato continued to sob quietly as he held his Digimon partner tightly. That confirmed it. Guilmon's nose was never wrong. And if that really was his future self, he was gong to lose all of his friends. Why... why did all of these terrible things keep happening? Why were people always ripped away from their loved ones?

The wielder of the D-Ultima grinned dryly. It was no secret to him that he had been overly sensitive as a kid. But he found it to be one of the more endearing qualities about himself. As well as a great strength. He cared. Probably cared too much. But dammit, it couldn't be helped.

He rose and lay a comforting hand onto his younger self's shoulder. "Hey, come on now. No need for the waterworks. All that is something I lived through, yes, but it wont happen again. With our strength combined, we can stop it all before it even begins." He could see hopeful eyes gaze up at him tearily. "If we work together, there's no chance we can fail. So are you with me?"

Takato sniffed once more before releasing Guilmon. He wiped his eyes and looked at his greatest creation of all. His partner was looking up at him with concern. With a steel gaze he would come to be known for, Takato looked up with fiery-red eyes that spoke of volumes of determination. "I'm with you."

A smile formed itself on the veteran's face. It was at this time that the older Takato's Digiegg began to glow. Simultaneously, all of Guilmon's black markings glowed with the same light. "Huh?"

**(Digimon)**

Guilmon blinked. One second he was with Takatomon and the human who smelled like Takatomon, and the next he was in some volcanic underworld. Weird.

"Helllllllooooo." Guilmon howled as he looked around. His acute senses picked up the sound of movement from behind. When he turned to look, his confusion only escalated.

Standing in white, highly purified Chrome-Digizoid armor was a Holy Knight. The Digital Hazard symbol marked his elbows, kneecaps and chest. A lengthy, vivid cape flowed behind him. The mighty shield Gram was held in his left hand. The righteous lance known and feared as Aegis covered the right arm.

"B-but you're..." Guilmon stuttered for a moment. Then he lay a clawed hand on his forehead. "Oh, no," he groaned with dismay, "Takatomon was right. I _shouldn't_ have eaten that moldy bread!"

"Mmmmm. Moldy bread." Gallantmon repeated in a distracted tone. "I mean, no! Listen to me. Takatomon and our friends are in danger!"

Guilmon tilted his head in an inquisitive manner. "Danger from what?"

"An exceedingly powerful Digimon who seeks to rule all plains of existence." the Virus knight informed. "Stronger than the Sovereign themselves."

Guilmon looked taken back. He had fought with a Sovereign before and knew first hand how strong they were. A Digimon that powerful, he wasn't sure even he and Takato could take on.

"Neither of us has power enough to defeat this enemy alone. But if we combine our strength, we will be. So tell me, Guilmon, are you prepared to fight this opponent with me?" Gallantmon asked valiantly.

"Does peanut butter go great with pickles?" the baby dragon asked rhetorically. "I'll always be willing to fight to protect Takatomon."

The virus knight stared for a moment, unsurprised. "Very well then. Are you prepared?" Guilmon merely nodded. With the go ahead, Gallantmon raised his lance into the air. Crimson energy began to gather around the tip of Aegis. Even as the light began to encompass his body, Guilmon didn't know what exactly was going on. But he knew one thing above all else.

He would protect Takatomon and all his friends.

No matter what.

**(Digimon)**

Takato stared in surprise as his older self's Digiegg disappeared, fusing with his partner. This was all so strange, even for him. When the glow completely faded, Guilmon's eyes lidded heavily.

"So... sleepy... Takatomon." And just like that, he was out like a light. Takato barely managed to hold him up.

"That's it.. Guilmon," the Tamer struggled to say, "no more... midnight snacks for you." He finally had managed to stack the Digimon into a chair. "Thanks a lot, by the way." Takato said sarcastically. "You were super helpful."

"Meh," the older boy waved him off, "when we fuse, you'll have all the muscle you need."

"Right," Takato said, turning serious, "how is that supposed to work, anyway?"

"Simple. We just have to set our minds on our goal and want to fight together." the veteran explained.

Takato nodded. "Like Biomerging. Gotcha." He unclipped his Ultimate D-Arc and held it tightly. Realizing that thinking 'I want to fight with myself' might not work, Takato took a different approach. He wasn't sure if he was trying to connect his thoughts with his future self or if he was speaking to some higher deity. He wasn't sure if it qualified as a prayer. All he new for sure... was that he meant _every single word_.

_My friends... are an absolute blessing. I wouldn't give them up for _anything_ in the world. I want... nothing more than to protect them. I don't care what it takes.. I don't care who get's in my way. Even if I'm destroyed, mind, body and soul! I just want to protect my friends! I want to protect my world! I want to protect this whole darn multiverse!_

His Golden D-Arc began to emit the same amber light it did whenever he and Guilmon Biomerged. A light of even greater power began to give off from his older self's D-Ultima. Pure crimson in color. The two powerful devices began to gently close in on one another, and the holders followed suit, pushing the devices together. And when their red eyes met, only a single oration came to mind.

"Bulls-eye... baby."

* * *

Lots of glowing in this chapter...lots a glowing...anyway..

So super sorry about the update taking four months. I just had some difficulty coming up with how the fusions between past and future selves went. Speaking of which, if you happen to be a fan of Avatar: the Last Airbender, you'll notice right away the interaction between Seraphimon and Patamon is a blatant rip off of that between Roku and Aang. Not that I know shame.

And I apologize if you feel swindled because I skipped the card battle. Honestly, I've only even _seen_ Digimon cards once in real life so I don't know how to play. But I'll be looking into that so I can reference the cards most effectively.

Later.


	3. Vertigo

**Lord Pata:** Ah yes. I certainly intended to have some PataGato fluff in the future.

**Kai Phoenix:** In the Digidex linked to my profile, it _says_ that Toko (as in Tokomon) is short for Tokoton, which, supposedly, means "the very last". I've always thought there was certain sense of balance that caused his late transformations...more on this later in the story.

**BestialSunStormDragon:** Heh heh. You might not believe it, but I figured that out _just_ before reading your review. I was looking at the card online and was like...--. Anyway, you helped clear that up for me. Thanks a lot. Also, I have read up a bit on the Japanese versions, especially names. And about Guilmon's Mega form, I totally agree! Gallantmon is cool and all but there was no reason to change Dukemon. Sadly, that's what I'm used to calling him...

**AeroAngemon:** Yeah...I'm probably gonna abbreviate it as Ultra soon.

**EnigmaticVagabond:** No, this one took five months because I was being a lazy bastard who had some other things to take care of and blew of his writing. Not to worry though. I have worked out a system that should allow updates each month if it works.

**digisammiegirl**: Uh, Beelzemon was in the first chapter. If you didn't see him you may want to take another look cause he's in there.Yeah...(awkward...)

I'd recommend checking out the Digidex linked to my profile (as mentioned above) if you read about a Digimon you've never seen. I'll still describe them but it just makes it easier for the reader to visuaize.

* * *

**Second Coming**

Chapter Three : Vertigo

Three long time friends stood, basking in the warm glow of victory and the morning sun. The gentle ripples of water in the bay brought a soothing wave of ease over them. Tai turned from the bay and looked to his best friends. They were staring at one another awkwardly, he thought.

When Matt and Sora noticed him staring, he gave an edgy grin. "Oh, so you two, like, wanna suck face, right? I'll give you all the privacy you need." With that, the original Gogglehead turned and covered his eyes with his hands, surely thinking he was hilarious.

Matt moved forward to say something, or to deck Tai, but Sora grabbed his arm and shook her head. The blonde relented with a nod. "Jerk. Let's just go meet up with Izzy and Mimi." Matt said, walking past him.

Sora soon followed suit, giving Tai a smile that was almost apologetic. Tai smiled himself as he watched them go. Then frowned in confusion.

Why weren't they holding hands?

**(Digimon)**

"Shirsh wes was hike ohouhh. Vut then 'ey gabbed the svord an were hike swip swap soshe! Sling!"...Davis' animated account of his close up experience of the battle had his companions, save Veemon, feeling as though they should have brought an umbrella. Thankfully, the proper measures were taken to prevent him from further showering his friends with bits of miso ramen.

In the form of Yolei's right hook.

"Dammit, Davis! Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth ful!?" the girl cried in outrage.

Hawkmon thought she seemed unaware of the hypocrisy of her statement. Yolei's mother regularly reprimanded her for using unladylike language...

Davis, after nearly choking on the noodles, swallowed throughly and scratched his head. Just where the knot was forming. "Uh, no... I was out to lunch?" His response only caused Yolei to pull at her lavender hair.

"I think what Yolei is trying to say, Davis," Cody interjected calmly, "is that most of us were there with you. We don't really need it explained in.. _graphic_ detail."

The 02 leader retook his seat. Right next to Kari, of course. "Yeah," he drawled, coming up with a counter, "but Kari wasn't. TA was to busy hogging her time! Isn't that right Kari?" he asked, turning to her with his charming, goofy guy grin.

Kari rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. "Oh yeah, Davis. I guess you'll just have to have words with him about it, huh?" Seeing his hopeful eyes, her smile grew just a tad devious. "Of course, you'll have to report your version to TK as well. So he'll know just how wrong he was..."

The table got a round of laughter from Davis' dismayed looked. Except Veemon. He proudly claimed to do the same for Patamon. Gatomon's reaction was much in the same as Kari's.

Simultaneously, all of the chosen children's D-Terminals began to beep.

"Sound's like you all got mail," Armadillomon noted in that relaxed manner of his.

"I wonder who it's from," Ken thought aloud. He briefly glanced at Wormmon as his partner crawled onto his shoulder to see. All of the kids checked the email.

Guys 

I'm not feling to well so i'm jus gonna head home. Enjoy yur meels. See yu soon.

TK

"...Dude, TL seriously needs to use some spell check."

Ken blinked. Davis did have a point, sort of. TK's grammar scores were even better than his own. And he knew the blonde had potential enough to be an author. He must have been very tired to type this poorly. His eyes swept over to Kari, reading her expression. On the inside, his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. On the outside, his emotions were hidden perfectly.

"Kari," the young genius began neutrally, "you said TK went to get some fresh air, didn't you?"

"Um, yeah that's what he said..." Kari answered nervously. Gatomon merely sat quietly, enjoying the tuna salad and minding her own business.

"He must have been feeling worse than he lead on," Yolei noted solemnly. Then, in a typical 180 mood swing, she stood from the table with a sincere smile. "Hey, I know! We should go and check up on TK tomorrow. Make sure he's feeling better!" Hawkmon nodded in approval of his partner's thoughtfulness.

As the Digimon agreed to check on Patamon to make sure he was okay too, a sinking feeling hit Kari in the pit of her stomach.

_I hope TK is alright..._

**(Digimon)**

Gasping for breath, TK leaned heavily against the apartment wall. His mother was out for the night, working late... or was she on assignment? Everything was a blur; his entire body felt like it was on fire. Just sending that email had been hell. How had they gotten here in the first place? He was sure they hadn't used a television...

Unceremoniously, Patamon was dumped on the couch. The Rookie was still out cold, not even mumbling in his sleep as he usually did. TK struggled to get himself to the bathroom, to make sure his body temperature wasn't nearly as high as it felt. It couldn't be.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror of the medicine cabinet. Sweat was pouring down his reddened face at an alarming rate. Every movement made felt as though someone was stabbing his side with an iron-hot spear. Throwing the cabinet open, TK reached for the thermometer and placed it into his mouth. The results had him more breathless than the lack of oxygen.

"One... one-fifteen..!?" Eyes wide, TK stumbled out of the bathroom and into the hallway, collapsing to the floor. The child of Hope fought to get himself up and moving, but to no avail.

_Have to... reach the phone. If I... don't... I'm gonna..._ The pain proved to be too much. TK's outstretched hand fell to ground. He didn't move.

**(Digimon)**

Takato awoke in a cold sweat, taking deep, jagged breaths as he sat up. A painful throbbing in his head told him to take it slow getting out of bed. Slowly but surely, the Gogglehead came to realize where he was. In his room... above the bakery... that wasn't burning in ruins.

The young boy made it over to the full body mirror attached to the closet. What he saw returning the stare was not a veteran General with a haggard expression. No scars obtained during the harsh battles of the future's past, or whatever. Just plain, twelve year old Takato Matsuki in his blue pajamas.

TK. Daemon. The war. Fanglongmon. He remembered it. He remembered it all.

"I'm back.." he whispered to no one in particular. "I'm back.." he repeated, and with a grim smile, added, "with a vengeance.." Takato chuckled quietly at his stupid joke. The chuckle quickly escalated to laughter. And from there, a maniacal cackle. "I'm back, baby!" Throwing his arms up with a 'woo!' of celebration, the Tamer was abruptly reminded of his 'dream'.

_TK seemed like he was in serious pain... how the heck do I know that? Must be because we're DNA partners. He should be okay, though. It didn't seem like much compared to the first time he absorbed the power within the Sphere of Hope... _An involuntary shudder crept down Takato's spine from recalling that memory. _No, TK is definitely strong enough to handle it. I'd be in a similar position if Digital Hazard wasn't already a part of me..._

A sudden knock on the door caused the 'war hero' to jump. "Takato," came his mother's voice , "are you alright in there? I heard cackling again."

The boy in question blinked. Burning tears began to well up in crimson eyes. When at first he came back to his old home and spoke with his mother, a sense of wondrous detachment had kept Takato together. But with a younger self's erratic emotions heavily influencing the brunette, he'd fall to pieces the second he saw her.

With a deep breath to keep the quiver out of his voice, Takato answered. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine."

"Oh. OK then." Slowly fading footsteps told Takato she had left.

In that moment, Takato's eyes fell upon his resting Digimon. When the Virus type woke up, he would be... actually, Takato didn't know. The blending of two personalities that were pretty much the same would likely make Guilmon more... intense, maybe.

Now he remembered what happened. After fusing with the younger Takato, his clothes, but not his Gallant goggles, thank goodness, had pretty much disintegrated. After that, he lugged Guilmon up the steps, along with his bag of pastries. He put the baby dragon on the top bunk, placed his D-Ultima, goggles and card belt on his desk, and went to bed.

"Now what should I do?" Takato asked himself. He was supposed to contact TK, but Takato knew he must still be out cold. With a shrug, he decided to get dressed. Only to be smacked with a wardrobe malfunction. Long ago had the blue sweatshirt and tan pants lost it's appeal to him. Besides, being Takeru's General, looking the part was obvious.

Takato got dressed in his usual outfit. Hopefully for the last time. He stuffed the Gallant goggles and D-Ultima into his pocket, along with a large chunk of his savings kept stashed away in a shoe-box. Taking a few sticks of pocky, Takato carefully avoided his parents and slipped out of the house.

It was time for a change.

**(Digimon)**

Blearily, blue eyes opened to meet carpet. Groaning, TK tried to lift himself off the floor. Sharp pains shot trough his arms as pressure was placed on them. He paused for a moment before carefully pushing up and standing. One of many things Takeru Takashi had learned in his past life was dealing with pain. Physical or otherwise.

_Body's a little sore.. and my thoughts are more.. sluggish. Effect of fusing? Maybe..._

With more than a slight tremor in his step, TK stepped into the living room. The clock informed him it was 12:37 A.M. A glance out the window told him the sun was down. He couldn't have been out more than twenty-four hours. No one had come to check up on him. So he must have been... _sleeping_, if that was the word, for about fifteen hours. Give or take whatever his malfunctioning brain had screwed up.

"Nice to see you're awake."

Mechanically, TK crooked his neck to see Patamon channel-surfing. The change in his partner was noticeable to his trained eyes. Patamon's body mass itself hadn't changed at all. His wings, however, were much sharper and more aerodynamic than before. That was new to him. TK could tell his partner would fly faster than before.

But the biggest change was easily the air around Patamon. A sort of quiet intensity was about the Mammal type. Not unlike himself, he was sure. Something you either took comfort in, or feared greatly. The holy artifact resting at the base of his left ear certainly strengthened that aura.

When Patamon cleared his throat, the blonde looked away. "How are you feeling?"

TK shrugged stiffly. "Like I was mauled by deranged Deltamon. You?"

Patamon frowned in thought. "Strange. I think I'd forgotten what it was like to have paws," he answered while looking at his digits. TK gingerly sat next to him on the couch with a heavy sigh.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Weirder than not having feet?"

"I'm just not used to being... me." The troubled eyes of the Digimon turned from the television to his partner. "When I think about what we've become, what we've been through... I'm not sure I can face them. I'm not sure I can face _her_."

TK chuckled wryly. They weren't just partners. They were almost the same being; sometimes literally. "We might never be as we once were. But," he continued, laying a hand on the bat-pig's head, "we can be better than we are. We will be better."

Patamon smiled a tiny bit. Those words were familiar. "TK.." his partner waited intently for his response. "Go take a shower. You reek."

Rolling his eyes, TK stood from the couch, happy to have helped Patamon. The future seemed a lot less dreadful suddenly. There was... well, hope. Taking a playful swipe that the Digimon easily dodged, he headed to the shower. Patamon was right; he was pretty ripe. Must have been all that sweat.

Once inside the bathroom, TK emptied his pockets to see what he brought from the future. The first item was his D-Ultima. After a moment of marveling at the design, he lay it on the counter.

Next item was a deck of cards held in a green holster; a gift from Henry, if memory served, with a hip clip attached to it. As uncool as that sounded, it was very effective for keeping the cards from flying around when one was, say, dropping five stories from the back of one Digimon to another. The cards were also placed on the counter. As were his crooked sunglasses.

The last two caused him to sigh. His hat. His goggles. TK liked his hat, he really did. But there was no place for it on his head over the goggles passed onto him by one of his best friends. They reminded him of the burden he carried and the strength needed to shoulder it. Though he would still wear the hat whenever the others were around.

Stripping down, TK stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He was a little disturbed when he saw red run down the drain...

Fifteen minutes or so later, he stepped out of the shower wrapped only in a towel and made his way to his bedroom. He wasn't sure if it really mattered what he wore in this realm. TK planned on spending a large portion of his time in the Digital World, where his uniform materialized anyway.

Whatever. Something that was just comfortable but practical for movement. With that in mind TK dressed into black jean-shorts that ended below the knee, with a black belt in place to keep them secure. A long-sleeved, green, button-up shirt ended just below his belt. He did, however, decide to keep the green sneakers. That was easy enough.

Gathering his things from the bathroom, TK placed his sunglasses on, spinning them in a completely unnecessary, but very cool fashion. Heck, it was just past one in the morning, wearing them was unnecessary. And wearing them with the goggles was redundant. But TK did it anyway because that was just how he rolled.

His card holster was placed between the back and front pockets on the left hip. And last but not least, the golden digivice was strapped to his right wrist. After tossing his hat onto the dinning table, TK placed himself on the floor in the living room.

Patamon had settled on watching Cowboy Bebop. Ignoring that, TK made himself comfortable and sat in the lotus position. Reaching out with his mind, he attempted to make contact...

**(Digimon)**

Walking down the bustling streets of Shinjuku, Takato munched lazily on a stick of pocky, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was acutely aware of the reactions his 'new' look brought him. From the appreciative stares of a flock of giggling girls to the cautious glances from the elderly. Such behaviors were understandable, given his freshly purchased clothes were of the stereotypical bad boy variety. Not that he cared much either way.

His sneakers were mostly black with a red X running across the top of each shoe. The pants, made of black-leather, were perfectly snug; a little baggy but not so much that they'd fall off if he jumped. And they were wide legged at the bottom so as not to suffocate the skin. They ended a few inches above the sneakers as well, leaving some skin between the shin and ankle exposed.

Takato wore a red undershirt with a black 'claw wound' imitation across the chest. As though he'd battled some giant and vicious beast; which, thinking about it, wasn't far from the truth. A black-leather jacket completed the list of purchases. The sleeves ended at the wrists, hugging the skin. There were some chains around the shoulders that served no purpose whatsoever. He'd wanted to buy some gloves as well... now he wished he hadn't spent so much on cards...

Anyway, instead of gloves he merely kept the golden wristbands that identified him as a 'tamer'. Not that he wasn't already well known after the whole D-Reaper incident. His D-Ultima was still stuffed in his pocket. He shouldn't have even brought it on the off chance he ran into one of the others. TK's damn rules... His Gallant goggles, though, were strapped proudly on the top of his head. They were identical to Gallantmon's visor, which were modeled after Guilmon's face.

Looking at all these people, so carefree and happy, he wanted it to stay like this. To where people's biggest concerns were if they were going to make it home on time for dinner. Not if they were going to make it home at all. This time around, the people wouldn't huddle in fear wondering if it was their last day on earth.

Takato shook his head. It wasn't gonna happen a second time, that was for damn sure.

_Takato..._ A voice suddenly echoed inside his mind. With only a half step of hesitation, Takato continued walking. Ducking into an alley first chance he got, Takato leaned back with one foot against the wall and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Mere moments afterward Takato found himself standing face to face with Takeru Takashi. In their mind's eye, telepathic communication could be afforded to them due to the deep bonds they shared. Thoughts and memories, sometimes against their individual or combined wills, crossed the barrier between their minds. Nothing one thought was guaranteed to be kept from the other.

_So you're already awake, huh?_ Takato asked almost rhetorically.

_Affirmative. I successfully returned to my time the morning of Diaboromon's defeat. I did have a slight complication though. In the form of my younger self._

_Yeah, I had the same... contingency. I assume you and Patamon managed to fuse was well?_ 'Seeing' a nod,_ Are you feeling alright after the absorption?_

Takeru laughed emptily. _Compared to before... it was a piece of cake._

Sadly, Takato hoped he thought privately, that _really_ didn't say much. He took a moment to brace himself. _Okay Admiral, what's our next move?_

TK fell silent for a moment. _Easy. We put an end to all opposition. It's summer for the both of us. We have the time needed to destroy Daemon and his coalition_._ Once we kill Daemon, his followers will be lost and easy to pick off. Any questions?_

Takato thought it over. They were all valid points. But even so... _TK. When you say we, you aren't talking about all of the Digidestined and Tamers, are you?_

A sense of dubiousness descended on them. The source: TK. _Of course not _he said carefully. _The two of us are more than capable of winning this battle on our own. Why would the others need to be involved?_

_I don't know. Maybe because they're Digidestined._ Takato said with a deep frown.

_You cant expect me to believe you want any of them to be involved in this. That's the whole point! Takato, if they get involved in this they're gonna die!_

_You aren't thinking long term, Takeru_ he said with waning patience. He didn't think this would be an issue but Takato should have known better. _The world needs the Virus Busters! Say we defeat Daemon without their help, then what? The two of us can't protect the Digital World alone, this is bigger than we are. The forces of evil will probable lay low until we die of old age. Even worse, something we can't defeat could show up and take us out! _

With a vicious retort on the edge of his tongue, Takeru calmed himself. Takato obviously hadn't thought of the psychological aspect of this. _I didn't say anything about never forming the Virus Busters. The time for that is after we've killed Daemon. Takato, do you honestly think there is anyway to involve our friends in this and not give away that we're from the future? Do you know what ramifications that knowledge would have on their minds?_

Takato felt his eyes widening. Now that Takeru mentioned it..

The Admiral nodded upon seeing Takato's realization. _You remember how ill at ease the Digidestined were, knowing our lives had been broadcasted like a damn sitcom. The world was in complete disarray at that time, so we didn't think about it much. But now... it would eat at them, slowly. An intrusion of privacy like that wouldn't be taken lightly. _To be honest, it still pissed him off just a little bit.

_And as for the Tamers. Well. Us jumping into their world would probably be a little worrying. But the cognition that would truly deter them all is that they _died_ in our past lives. Takato, that knowledge wouldn't just destroy team moral... it might destroy them._

Haunting memories flashed through the mind of the strongest Tamer. He'd never considered relaying the tales of their deaths. At the same time, Takato had never planned on withholding everything from them either. But now his eyes were opened. It was a full packaged deal. It was all or nothing as far as dispensing information went.

And yet.. Takato wasn't sure he could do it. Living that lie for the rest of his life. Looking Rika, Henry and the others in the eye and just keeping it all bottled up. A noxious feeling consumed him. _I suppose.. this is just our burden to bear, then. Isn' it?_

Takeru nodded grimly. _Most likely. Perhaps, in time, though, they might be able to handle the truth we have to tell. Maybe I'm not giving them enough credit. It's just going to be at our discretion. _He lay a comforting hand on Takato's shoulder. _Which, by the way, will be much more clear after we win this thing_.

That drew a soft chuckle. _Guess so. _Takeru withdrew his hand and they both stood in agreeable silence for a moment._ Okay_ Takato stretched a bit, _what's our first course of action?_

_Take a week or so to make sure everything is functioning as it should. _TK replied, having already given it thought. _You know, cards, Digivolutions, branch Digivolutions, etcetera. And, of course, measure your Digi-Soul. I'm curious as to what level you're at now that you've combined with your former self._

Takato made a face. _Bleh! Don't say that, it makes me sound like a completely different person. _TK rolled his eyes. _Anyway, yeah I'll be sure to do that. Anything else?_

The Admiral ran a tired hand the his blonde locks. _Just one. Have you interacted with the others yet?_

Slowly shaking his head, Takato sighed. _Actually, I've kind of been avoiding them._

_We have to do it sooner or later. If we stave it off for too long... they'll get worried which means they'll get nosy _TK shrugged. _They're our friends, after all. Let's just try to act relatively normal. _After thinking about that, he glowered at Takato. _And for fuck's sake, please don't get all emotional and give yourself away!_

Takato waved it off. Even knowing there was a very good reason to be concerned._ Yeah, yeah. I know that. Anyway, guess I'll see you in a week. _He gave a salute, which TK returned. Soon after they both faded from the dark realm of their conjoined minds.

Stepping out of the alley, Takato fell in sync behind a lady whose back he distinctly recognized from before he 'linked'. Time went by very quickly for them when they did that. Almost in an instant.

Sighing, Takato placed another stick of pocky into his mouth. TK said that he shouldn't put it off. And Takato knew he was right. The question was, who? Who had changed so little during the warfare that Takato would be relatively comfortable speaking with.

The answer struck him like lightning. Takato glanced at the clock at the top of a large tower. Next to the advertising for a soft-drink from America; cause everyone loves Coca-Cola, was the time. 1:57 P.M. on a Thursday. Shrugging, the young boy headed to the dojo his friend practiced in.

**(Digimon)**

Patamon watched as his partner stood from his meditative stance. Not that he had a choice since TK was standing in front of the TV. "So? How's Takato and Guilmon?"

"He didn't mention Guilmon, so I imagine he's fine. I'm gonna contact him in a week after making sure our... _armory_ is intact." Patamon giggled at the small pun. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Glancing out the window, Patamon said, "Now would probably be the best time to go the Digital World. Since everyone is asleep."

TK answered with a nod. "Right. But how do we test our power without drawing unnecessary attention?"

They both hummed in thought. The team had gotten lax in their goal of destroying control spires after the spider lady had been, ahem, _dispatched_. But that might notify Daemon that the Digidestined, meaning just himself, were on the move. Sparring with Takato was out since that would be dangerous. Neither knew what they were capable of yet. Man, what to do..

Patamon suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We don't want anyone to know where we are, right? Why don't we go to the World of Dreams? That way, you can just imagine any opponent you want to fight. Just like we did before."

It was a good plan, TK thought. But with one major flaw. "Patamon, I'm not nearly emotionally or mentally stable enough to step foot into that realm..." he trailed off as his partner began to fly directly in front of his face.

With comically wide and focused eyes, in a low, conspiring voce, "Doooo iiit."

TK's lips wobbled as he tried not to smile. This was a serious matter after all. In the end it proved useless. TK burst into laughter. And for the first time in years there were no traces of sadism in his laugh. Clearly Patamon was cheering him up in a way only _Patamon_ could.

Trying to get his breathing under control, TK hauled himself off the floor to see his smugly satisfied Digimon. "Alright, Patamon," he said with chuckles, "you win. The World of Dreams it is. Ready?" Patamon nodded.

After leaving a note for his mother, TK stood in the hallway with Patamon perched on his head. The child of Hope closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, focusing his energy into the D-Ultima strapped to his wrist. When sapphire eyes snapped open, there was an odd sound. Like a lightsaber being unsheathed, he guessed. Again TK marveled at the golden blade extending from his Digivice. Such power in his hands.

Being careful not to slice the narrow walls, or himself, TK reared his arm back and slashed forward with a shout. The blade cut a rift between this realm and the World of Dreams, taking the form of a golden portal. A very bright portal. Patamon made a low groan of agitation that sounded like a nontoxic snake hissing. Ignoring that, TK stepped into the portal, his boy lurching at the inter-dimensional travel. The portal closed silently behind him.

**(Digimon)**

Jenrya took in the stance of his opponent, gauging it for a weakness he could exploit. As always, the searched prove fruitless as there were none. And as a result, he set forth to create one.

His sensei merely slid back to avoid the hammer-fist strike by a hairs breath. This was quickly followed by a spinning dragon's tail sweep with much more power behind it. Again the experienced combatant merely leaped a few feet off the ground. Just as he expected.

In a show of impressive upper-body strength, Henry used the force of his spin to lift his legs off the wooden floor in an attempt to kick his sensei in the chin. Surprised but prepared for this tactic, the teacher tilted his head as he landed and proceeded to sweep the students hands off the ground with his own leg. Henry landed in crumpled form on his back.

"That's _got_ to hurt," a small but somehow loud voice in the corner quipped.

"Terriermon!" the Tamer more grumbled than exclaimed. Standing up he bowed to his sensei, who returned the gesture of respect. "Thank you for the match, Sensei. I thought I almost had you this time."

The master merely inclined his head. "That was an impressive maneuver, Henry. I'm certain it would have been beyond myself at your age."

"Thanks. So, do you want to knock me around some more or are we gonna call it a day?" he asked with a small smile.

"No, I think that will be all," the teacher dismissed with a chuckle. "I will see you in three days. Farewell."

Henry quirked an eyebrow. "No offer of tea, Sensei?"

"Normally that is the tradition. But I believe you have a guess." He pointed expertly trained fingers to a small, barred window.

"Bwah!" A symphony of crashing crates sounded from outside. "Ouch."

"Three guesses who," Terriermon said with a smirk.

"I see." Henry sighed in exasperation. "Farewell then, Sensei." He departed to change from his gi.

The mustached man nodded his head and exited the room. His soaps were starting soon...

Takato rubbed his sore derriere. _Now, see _his conscience told him_ this is exactly why Takeru never sent you out on surveillance. _Takato ignored that voice in his head. And then jumped as another made itself known.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a faintly amused voice announced. Henry offered his hand to the downed Tamer.

When Takato heard that voice he froze. But then he remembered TK's oh so encouraging words. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and accepted the hand. "Thanks," he said as it heaved him up. Honestly, he was surprised by how strong his voice sounded. Takato was feeling anything but.

Henry nodded and stepped back, his face showing surprise as he took in Takato's new look. Before he could think of something adequate to say, Terriermon beat him to the punch.

"Nice duds, Takato. Lose a bet to Impmon?" the dog-bunny asked in his patented untactful way.

Takato didn't respond though. He was just staring. Staring at friends he'd lost not too long ago, in his past life. Henry had been with them, almost to the end. Just the three of them remained; Takeru, Henry and himself. They were only a week or so from invading the Dark Ocean to kill Daemon and end the insanity. The frontal assault in the Digital World was to be lead by MegaGargomon.

Henry's martial arts skills combined with the sheer power and force Terriermon's Mega form were devastating, to say the least. He could plow through legions of the dark fores and emerge virtually unscathed. It was the perfect plan to divert attention from Takeru and Takato... But fate flipped them the bird and threw a monkey wrench of all monkey wrenches into their plan.

After such colossal destruction the war had brought, and no Digimon being reborn in the runs of Primary Village, an old enemy reared it's head. It's ugly, screeching head. Apocalymon had been reborn from the madness, fresh and blinding pain clouding his vision with hatred yet again. As any sentient being in pain would, the Mega sought a way to end it. 'It' being everything, to be exact.

Apocalymon was going to detonate himself with his Total Annihilation attack. But he was going to use it at the portal between Digiworld One and Digiworld Two. This would have created a chain reaction that branched out and destroyed any plains of existence the two worlds were connected to. And any that those worlds were connected to. In essence, Apocalymon was going to end all life everywhere. Forever.

Without all of the Digidestined alive and well, there was no way to contain the blast. From their position, they wouldn't even be able to destroy him in time, either. It would have truly been the end. But Henry Wong had other plans. He and his partner shared one last momentai with their comrades before Biomerging and flying off into the portal between Digital Worlds. Activating the Juggernaut program that still lay dormant in Terriermon's Digi-Core, MegaGargomon charged just as Apocalymon blew himself to hell.

There was a flash of green light that shaded the entire Digital World. Probably all other worlds as well. And then.. nothing. No explosion. No triumphant shots. No momentai. The portal between the Digital worlds had collapsed as a result.. The likelihood of Henry or Terriermon surviving that was next to nil. Takato had wanted to search for him. But Takeru merely shook his head before bowing it in silence.

It flashed in his eyes. A moment of turmoil and fear. Before Henry could identify it, Takato grinned. "Hey, Henry! Sorry about spying on you..." He then appeared contemplative. "Was it stealthy enough to be spying?"

"It was more like bumbling about your business." the small Rookie added helpfully.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I just didn't intend to interrupt. Sorry."

Henry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But making that much noise, I was sure Guilmon was with you. Where if he, if you don't mind my asking?"

"At home. Resting."

"Don't you mean _digesting_?"

"Same difference for him." the three laughed. Though Takato thought either word could describe it pretty well. "So, got any plans for the rest of the day?"

His fellow Tamer shrugged. "Not really. Wanna head to the arcade and goof off?"

Takato thought he'd never hear such beautiful words again.

**(Digimon)**

The blinding whiteness of the realm made TK thankful for his sunglasses. Patamon, however, had no such optic protection.

Squinting his eyes tightly shut, he waited for them to adjust. Soon he could make out the completely random shapes and whatnot floating in the subspace. The Digital World was weird. This place was just plain trippy.

TK sheathed his weapon with a snapping recoil. Shaking his wrist, the child of Hope looked about for a spacious area with few abstract figures floating about. In this time he realized how much he missed having the Rookie leisurely ride his skull. There was something comforting about it.

"This looks like a good spot," he muttered. Patamon flapped his wings and took to the sky. "Who should we start with?"

Patamon landed and cracked his neck in anticipation. "A Rookie. Any type. Preferably not an ally," he added in afterthought.

"Picky, picky. Alright let's see." TK tapped his forehead. "I think I have someone who can meet your rigorous standards." Envisioning the Digimon in mind, he willed it into existence. "Say hello to Kotemon."

Sure enough, standing in oversized kendo equipment was a Kotemon, resting his bamboo sword on one of his shoulder guards.

A vertical, holographic image of the new Digimon appeared from the D-Ultima's center. From sheer force of habit, TK read it.

**Kotemon: **

**Level: Rookie **

**Attribute: Data **

**Type: Reptile **

**Attacks: Fire Mask, Thunder Gauntlet **

**A Digimon Who Seeks To Become A Grand Swordsman. His True Face Remains A Mystery, As He Refuses To Remove His Helmet.**

Silently, Kotemon positioned himself into a ready stance, extending his sword in Patamon's direction. Said Rookie landed on the ground in front of his opponent and nodded. TK felt the fingers on his left hand twitch, ready to draw any card at a moments notice.

Patamon narrowed his eyes as Kotemon shifted it's feet and exploded forward. A horizontal sword strike caused Patamon to duck. Kotemon jumped and followed through with a downward stab, his opponent taking to the sky.

Starting with an old favorite, the Mammal type inhaled deeply. "Boom Bubble! Pah!" Even flying back from the recoil, Patamon could tell he connected from the sound of tumbling armor.

Kotemon propped himself up using his bamboo sword... which suddenly caught fire as Patamon closed in. "Fire Mask!" came a lowly growling voice. Our hero was batted away like a baseball, rolling with a similar effect.

"Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!" Patamon shouted as he smothered out the flames around him. TK sweat dropped at the display. Panting, the Rookie called for his partner as Kotemon charged, his sword still ablaze. "TK!"

"Right!" Hands dipping into his card holster, TK withdrew the needed weapon."Digi-Modify!" TK shouted as he ran the card's edges along the top the D-Ultima strapped to his wrist. The data of the card was processed where the blade extended from. "Hyper Speed Activate!"

Kotemon was suddenly running in slow motion. At least he was in Patamon's sharpened vision. The experienced warrior waited for just the right moment as his nemeses approached. The swordsman in training brought the flaming weapon upon his seemingly frozen enemy. "Fire Mask!"

Patamon lowered his head and crossed his sharp wings, deftly catching the blade between the two lowest spikes protruding from the back of his ears. He could only see Kotemon's eyes through the headgear, but it was painfully obvious he was in shock. Smirking, Patamon stood upright while keeping a firm grip on the sword. He placed his limbs into a wide stance, preparing to end the fight with one of his favorite combos.

"Thousand Wing!" Patamon twisted his body, and suddenly an orange tornado erupted from where the combatants stood. The rodent's wings seem to be coming from every direction of the vortex, slicing at Kotemon. Said Rookie was sent airborne, covered in scratches, knicks and cuts. Pressing his advantage, Patamon speedily flew above him.

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" The impact of compressed air slammed Kotemon into the ground. It's natural body mass combined with the speed at which it hit caused an impressive crater to form. Vainly Kotemon tried to stand, finding himself unable.

Panting from exertion, Patamon landed gingerly. Looking to the crater, he couldn't help but bristle with pride. To date the only two opponents he defeated in Rookie form were Elecmon and DemiDevimon. Maybe he'd be able to take on a Champion someday...

"Kotemon Digivolved to..."

The wooden kendo sword suddenly became the blade of a full fledged samurai, wickedly curved in design. The small reptiles equipment evolved into low-grade samurai armor with various skeletal designs. And yet, no left boot. A vicious grin of fangs were shadowed by the rusty-red helmet.

"...Musyamon!"

"...Crud."

**Musyamon: **

**Level: Champion **

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Demon Man **

**Attacks: Shogun Sword, Ninja Blade **

**This Digimon Warrior Has Survived Numerous Battles. For Every Thousand Wounds It's Blade Inflicts, It Will Become Stronger.**

TK quirked an eyebrow. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. But it could prove a needed challenge. "Well, Patamon, what do ya say?"

Patamon's smile was as brittle as they come. "What do I say..? I say Digivolve me! Digivolve me right now!" the small Rookie yelped as Musyamon charged.

Mentally going through their impressive repertoire of Digivolutions, TK came to a decision. As he wanted Patamon to be at a disadvantage that would test his limits, this one was perfect. The Crest of Friendship glowed in the center of his D-Ultima, overlapping the Sphere of Hope. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to..."

The Rookie Digimon's skin transformed into green scales, his form taking that of a dinosaur. Countless blades lined his back and tail, a plate of armor encasing the top of his head. Orange markings, reminiscent of his previous form, lined the lower torso and tail. The creature of an extinct species roared as the transmutation became complete.

"...Stegomon!"

**Stegomon: **

**Level: Armor **

**Attribute: Data **

**Type: Bladed Dragon **

**Attacks: Shell Needle Rain, Guillotine Wheel **

**The Enemy Cannot Easily Attack This Digimon, As He Is Covered In Sharp Prickles.**

"Now this more like it!" Stegomon exclaimed, charging at the surprised Musyamon. "Guillotine Wheel!" The Armor Digimon curled himself up and began to spin rapidly. Having form his buzz-saw of destruction, Stegomon rotated straight ahead.

Shaking his stupor, Musyamon charged him head on. "Shogun Sword!" The Demon Man reared his weapon overhead and slashed at the dinosaur with great force. The furious clash resulted in sparks flying every which way as the combatants pushed against each other. Finally Musyamon won out, shifting the handle on his blade and sending Stegomon soaring.

Seeing this, TK immediately formed a plan. "Keep spinning, Stegomon!" The Digimon did as told and TK withdrew another card. _This one should go perfectly with Stegomon, because he's a Data type as well. _

"Digi-Modify!" TK shouted as he crossed his arms and brought the card and D-Ultima into a low arch. Blue sparks were visible as the two clashed. "Kyuubimon Activate!"

Stegomon suddenly combusted into blue flames. Rotating in midair, he turned to face Musyamon again. "Dragon Wheel!" The fires blasted outward from him and formed a long-bodied dragon. Musyamon attempted to cut through the dragon, only to be bowled over.

The child of Hope saw this as an opportunity to end the fight with one last card. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

Increasing the rate of spin, Stegomon carved through the ground after landing. "Guillotine Wheel!" Stegomon shouted, tearing a path of carnage to his adversary as Musyamon stood. Seeing the increased power of the attack, the samurai took a defensive stance to stave off the dinosaur. They clashed once more, but the result was almost immediate.

The Demon Man's blade began to crack and crumble under the assault. His eyes widened beneath the helmet as Stegomon tore through the sword like a possessed power saw. A scream of agony sounded as Musyamon was _ripped_ in half by the Bladed Dragon. Before the fallen warrior could hit the ground, he dispersed into a cloud of data.

The victor skidded to a halt, landing on all fours. After a few deep breaths to rein in his bloodlust, Stegomon turned to his human partner. "How was that?" he grumbled quietly.

TK nodded. "Very impressive." He gave a careful once over to his Digimon. "Are you feeling up to another battle?"

"...Can we go home, TK?" Stegomon asked, even more hushed than before.

After a moment, the Digidestined nodded. Without a word he opened a portal back to their home as Stegomon De-Digivolved. Patamon tiredly climbed onto his head. The team of war veterans left the hollow battlefield and it's stench behind them.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think of my first fight scene. All forms of criticism are welcome as long as they are productive in some aspect.

Once more, these are the definite pairings I'm doing: Takari. Rukato. Taiora. Izumimi. Smidgens of Patagato. Everything else is up in the air.

One last thing. I discovered that the Annonymous Review was disabled. As this was not my intention, it has been re-enabled.

Later.


	4. Different

**animeflunky**: Yes, absorbing the Sphere of Hope put a massive strain on Takeru for various reasons that will be revealed.

**Lord Pata**: _Everyone_ is going to be impressed once they get an eyeful of Patamon's true powers. Well, impressed or pants-pissingly scared. And to be clear, the holy object at the base of Patamon's left wing is the same artifact that he saw on Seraphimon's left ring finger...

**Minwolf**: Nice observation. Somebody had to inherit the Digieggs, after all. Like the power of the crests, I imagine they don't simply vanish.

**Shadowblade**: Very interesting. And equally confusing. Ryo happens to be one element of the series that frustrates me most. I'm aware of the Brave Tamers series and Ryo's past to some extent. However, the Digidestined that Ryo met were, to my knowledge, just a part of an alternate universe and not exactly the characters we see from seasons 01 and 02. Much like Taichi in the V-Tamer manga. At the same time he (Ryo) teamed up with Davis' Veemon when he fought alongside Ken in certain video games. 0-o Very confusing indeed. I'm just gonna have to slap my own spin on it and hope the results don't suck eggs. In any case, what Takato can tell Ryo, even he can't determine yet.

**Naomi-hime**: That _would_ be interesting if our secretive blonde bastard hero lets them see it. But as he said in the previous chapter, there is no way to tell them about it; he'll have to hide it somehow...

**SworofOblivion**: No, no, you're not being a jerk at all. At the time I named their Digivolution Paladinmon, I was not aware that there actually existed a combined form of Seraphimon and Gallantmon. In at least one video game, the two combine to form Gallantmon Crimson Mode... Unless that is what you are referring to in the first place.

Thank all of you who continue to review. It really helps.

And to those who do not: please remember that comments from readers _do_ inspire me to write this story. It is rather tiresome to put so much effort into a tale, see the number of hits it receives, and only have a fraction the reviews. Remember, I must keep in mind every continuity for every character and event in this crossover, both cannon and fannon. It isn't easy. Your feedback _is _important to me. What you like, what you don't like... Who you want to see...

So if you have this on your favs, alerts, or feel anything for the story at all, please leave a comment. I know there aren't as many of us here as in the Naruto fanfic genre, but come on..

All that aside, I'm no review whore, and will continue to update the story with as much quality as my limited capacity will allow. Comments simply inspire the writer (me) to write their best for the reader (you).

But enough of my bitching. On with the show!

* * *

**Second Coming**

Chapter Four: Different

Takato jumped over the rail of the Dance Dance Revolution machine and took a deep bow to the applauding crowd, not caring in the least that he was making an ass of himself. "Thank-you! Thank-you! You're all too kind!" he announced in a grand voice, grinning like a loon.

With a groan, Henry buried his face in his hand. Needless to say, he was now fully regretting his suggestion. "If anyone asks, we don't know him," he mumbled to Terriermon.

His partner made a discreet 'zipping the lips' movement, wishing he could have joined Takato. Unfortunately, even if Henry let him, his body weight was too small affect the sensing pads on the machine. Although, that could change with a little Digivolution...

A carefree grin still planted on his face, Takato strolled over to Henry. "So what did ya think? Too much?"

Henry sighed. "Words cannot properly express the message I want to convey to you right now." He peered over Takato's shoulder to see he had gotten the top seventh score. And the initials he put in.. Henry frowned. _What does VB mean?_

The brunette only laughed as they walked to a less crowded area. This place was usually packed on weekends, but today was a Thursday, luckily. As they neared a corner, Takato froze at the very familiar, very _welcome_ scent of spice and raw attitude.

"Have you no shame at all, Gogglehead?" a cool feminine voice asked. They turned to see Rika Nonaka pushing off a wall and lowering her headphones. She offered them one her cold, superior smirks. "Our fearless leader dancing like a fool. You're making the_ real_ Tamers look bad."

Another sigh escaped Henry's lips as he raised his hand in greeting. _Here we go again. Another round of Rika picking on Takato for some weird girl reason, and Takato talking a jumbled mess all the while._ But to his surprise...

Takato had to be impressed with the control he summoned over his angst. He could feel a longing gaze pierce through his red eyes when they settled on Rika. But it lasted only a fraction of a second. His eyes took on a mischievous spark his friends would soon grow accustomed to.

"I don't need to dance to make you look bad," Takato said, tilting his head slightly. "I believe I did that quite often enough against the Digimon... Ruki-hime."

A growl in her throat was quickly stifled by a squeak of surprise; her steps visibly faltered. "What did you just call me?" Rika asked incredulously. She _hated_ being called by her real name! The swollen jaw Kazu had gotten was proof enough of that. And being called princess? Oooh, Takato was asking for it.

Henry also looked a Takato in surprise, his face composed in a cross between 'hope it was worth it' and 'what should I wear to your funeral' kind of look.

Takato shrugged, still wearing that infuriating grin. "Oh nothing. I'm sure it's just your imagination, Rika. Are you feeling okay? I hope yesterdays excitement didn't leave you too exhausted."

Both Rika and Henry blinked, not having expected such a coherent response. The boy was usually a nervous wreck whenever Rika confronted him on... well, anything.

_Takato is... different_ they both thought.

Rika narrowed her violet eyes, accepting the verbal retreat. "Whatever,"she muttered. "What are you two up to anyways?"

"Not much. Just hanging out." Henry answered. "You're welcome to join us if you like, right Takato?"

The boy in question leaned forward to Rika before she could answer, almost uncomfortably close. "Absolutely," he said with a challenging grin.

A little unnerved by this, but unwilling to back down, Rika held his gaze. "I think I'll do that."

"Awesome."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Hm."

Henry glanced back and forth between his two closest friends, feeling oddly wary of making sudden movements. He slowly walked into another arcade chamber.

Terriermon leaned down to whisper into his ear, hand over his mouth. Both of which were covered by one of his large ears. "That was really,_ really_ weird!"

So was walking around with a Digimon latched onto your head. But Henry was inclined to agree. _What the heck was that all about?_

Renamon peered at the group from her perch above all wandering eyes, hidden in the shadows. Her eyes thinned slightly as they settled on the brown haired boy. Something was... not right about that child. She couldn't put her paws on it, exactly, but there was definitely something off about Takato. Well, there had _always_ been something off about Takato, but his scent had never been so... dangerous?

Her tightened gaze turned into one of surprise as the boy discretely turned and gave her a cheery thumbs up, his companions none the wiser of the action.

_How could he have possibly sensed me?_ the humanoid fox wondered as they turned the corner and she lost sight of them. Only Rika and other Digimon should be capable of that. Rika due to their bond and Digimon due to their exceptional senses...

Leaping from her roost, Renamon was determined to keep an eye on the boy Tamer.

**(Digimon)**

Davis Motomiya was not the most perceptive of the bunch. This was a fact even more true when the bunch consisted of his Digimon fighting, Digiegg wielding associates. Ridiculously smart bastards like Ken and Izzy, he just couldn't compete with.

That isn't to say that he was dumb! Unlike what many believed, Davis _was_ insightful. Just in his own way. Like how he picked up on not commenting on his sister's choice in clothes after only six or so smacks to the head. Or how he was the only one to pick up on the teacher's longue actually leading to a dungeon of arcane torture and demonic rituals in which they feasted on the brains of smart kids. Hence why he was strictly a C-student kind of guy.

The point was, that Davis was insightful in some areas. His friends happen to be the prime example of this. That was why he was fairly certain no one else would have picked up on the way Kari wrung her hands in a small gesture of apprehension as they climbed the steps to TJ's apartment.

That jerk! How dare he make his precious angel feel such distress? He'd throttle him!

...Still, maybe something was up with TK. As the leader, he should make sure his troops/friends were okay. This lead him to not objecting as Yolei suggested checking up on his blonde 'rival', and, ultimately, up the steps with Kari and Ken. Yolei and Cody were going to meet them at TK's door for a full-scale ambush. They were going to make him tell them what was wrong, because TK wasn't very good at sharing his problems with others. He never wanted to saddle them with his burdens...

Jerk.

On the bright side, Kari might see TF in tighty whities and finally realize who the better catch was! Davis cackled inwardly.

Yolei's eyes glimmered as she saw them approach. "Hey guys!" she shouted. Apparently that was against her better judgment, because the girl slapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean, hey guys," she whispered. "Keep your voices down so TK doesn't hear."

"It's Patamon you should be worried about." Gatomon said as she burst from the bag Kari was carrying her in. "He's got ears like a, well, a bat."

Yolei nodded as she focused on the assault team she conjured up. All the 02 Digidestined and their partners were present. "Okay troops, ready?" the purple haired girl in a low voice.

Davis' brow twitched. That his line, thank-you very much!

"Charge!" Yolei ordered, raising a fist and turning to the door... and knocking. "Yo Teeks! Open up! Your bestest friends in the world are here!"

There was no sound or movement in the apartment from what Gatomon's sensitive ears could pick up. Then the doorknob twisted and the entry opened up. TK stood before them with crossed arms and a calmly detached regard.

"Hey."

A silence descended upon the group, matching the stillness of the blonde's eyes. A giggle shattered the quiet. Several pairs of eyes locked onto the child of Light. Kari covered her mouth in an effort to suppress her laughter.

"What's with the hair TK? You trying to go super saiyan again?" she asked cheekily.

TK blinked a few times before leaning on the doorway, smiling slightly. He remembered that now. Matt had been so pissed when he got into his hair-gel. And his mom hadn't been much happier when he sought a similar effect from riding in the dryer.

"Heh." TK ran a hand through his hair; it really was standing on end. He opened the door wider and stepped back. "Come on in guys. My mother isn't in town right now, so just make yourselves at home. I'll get us something to eat."

Yolei forcibly tore her eyes away from TK and nodded._ Wow, I always thought he was handsome, but now he's just hot to the max! Kari's so lucky. _She scanned her friend as their host closed the door behind her. The Kamiya girl was chatting away without giving the boy's features a second glance, causing Yolei to sigh. _If she ever see's past the eight year old boy that is._

Ken seated himself on a comfortably worn couch alongside Cody and Yolei, their In-Training Digimon nestled into their laps. Davis threw himself onto an armchair with DemiVeemon stashed in the shaggy jungle of his hair. He grinned, noticing there was only one seat left...

"Oh Kari-chan," he called innocently, motioning to the arm of the chair. "You can seat next to me if you want."

"No, that's okay." Kari replied easily, as if it was a practiced response. "I'm going to help TK with the refreshments."

Davis pouted, knowing that it _was_ practiced after she said 'refreshments'. _Man. Now TK's gone and changed his look... if he starts acting as cool as his brother, I'm through! _After all, Sora had chosen Matt over Tai. And it was the same dynamic between Davis and TK. Well, this generation's gogglehead was a bit more handsome than the last in his modest opinion, but still...

Kari approached the kitchen with Gatomon perched on her shoulders. The feline's curly tail was wrapped almost protectively around her other side. TK was standing with his back to her, drying his hands as he prepared some sandwiches.

"Why don't you go get Patamon," she whispered to her partner. Gatomon shot her a knowing smirk before bounding to the ground, walking away on her paws; the cat refused to call it crawling or anything of the sort!

Kari stared at TK for a moment as he gracefully maneuvered through the kitchen. She had never quite seen her friend move in a way that was so... experienced. It reminded her of the time she had seen Cody's grandfather catch a plate that his daughter had dropped. The elder kendo master's hand had been little more than a bur. It was _swift_. And now, somehow, so were TK's.

"Were you planning on helping me out Kari, or were you just gonna stare at my backside?"

The girl bit the inside of her cheek to stop from flushing. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him pause. "Shut up," Kari murmured into his back. They stayed that way for a few moments, hidden from prying eyes, just the two of them.

"You worried me yesterday." she whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry." He trailed his finger over her tiny arm. So... delicate, she seemed at times. He knew that in actuality, Kari was the closest to rivaling his Digi-soul. Next to Takato of course. But even so, the steadily growing urge to protect suddenly multiplied a thousand times over.

"Did you..." She bit her cheek again, this time in worry of how to phrase her question. The small circles he was tracing on her arm certainly didn't help her thoughts. "Did you take care of it?"

TK hesitated. While he had no intentions of telling them of his past... or was his future? Their future past? Damn, he needed to come up with something to call it. In any event, he did not want to lie to them unless absolutely necessary to their safety.

"I handled the situation." There. That was a half-truth at least.

"Okay then." And that was all it took. She dropped the issue and trusted him to look afer himself. One of many reasons he loved her, really.

Kari detached herself from TK and washed her hands without another word.

Gatomon entered TK's room and looked searchingly for her favorite Digital companion. "Hey. Patamon. You in here?" she called into the darkness. Being a feline, her vision was actually better in darkness than in light; ironic, considering her partner's Crest.

The door suddenly closed behind her, causing Gatomon to arch her back instinctively in defense. An overly deep voice chuckled from nowhere. "I have you now, kitty-cat."

Gatomon's pupils dilated. "_Patamon_," she hissed, "if that's you, you better come out if you don't want some nasty scratches!" Even if it was her best Digimon friend, she wouldn't go easy on him!

"They call me many things." a voice echoed ominously. Even with her tracking abilities, she could not locate the source. "Hevean's Keeper. Black Storm. The Angel of Death." the voice whispered. Gatomon shivered.

"P-patamon!" she tried to call out in warning, but it came out as more of a whimper.

The voice paid her no heed. "But you may call me..."

She turned, and the bat-pig was directly in front of her with his wings crossed in a 'threatening' manner that resembled scissors.

"..._Citizen Snips_." With that, Patamon opened his jaws wide and lurched forward.

The gang was sitting comfortably in the living room, watching an anime marathon. Kari had cut some fruit to for the Digimon to snack on. All of them being In-Training meant they couldn't handle heavier foods; TK had a surprising lack of junk food for a twelve year old who often bought his own groceries.

As they watched the main character make some odd seal and suddenly multiply, an earsplitting scream made them jump. Well, TK only laughed softly.

"Patamon! You disgusting toad!" a feral voice belonging to an angry Gatomon shouted. The white feline came rounding the corner, bumbling into walls and anything in her way. She couldn't be blamed, though, as the Rookie had enveloped the top of her head with his mouth.

Finally, after much thrashing and laughing, Gatomon had finally managed to get the little rat off her head and make it out onto the balcony with him firmly in her clawed grasp. She all but punted the bat-pig off the ledge, her cheeks a furious pink. That didn't seem to deter Patamon, his mad laughter heard by all present.

Both Cody and Ken exchanged amused smiles. Yolei gushed that it was the cutest thing ever. Davis had fallen out of his chair, almost face first into his plate. Poromon shook his head, smacking Upamon with his wing when the other Digimon made for his strawberry. Minomon was blearily rubbing his eyes, woken from a good nap.

Kari sighed. "Can't you control him?" TK didn't answer, but his gaze was that of a proud parent. Readjusting to this type of life was going to be less difficult than he had thought. Thanks to Patamon.

DemiVeemon huffed. _He_ would certainly never get away with something like that.

**(Digimon)**

The group had a full day of video games and burnt arcade pizza. They left the gaming complex before they began shutting everything down. An extremely regular day for three not so regular kids.

Rika found herself staring at Takato a little more than she had previously. His new look.. She imagined this may have been how he felt when she started wearing her mended-heart shirt. But at least she had the tact not to comment on what she was thinking.

_What would I say anyhow _the girl thought as she walked alongside her friends. The sun had gone down already. _Hey Takato, lookin' pretty good.. _She sighed. _Yeah right. That's so not me. _Rika looked at the gogglehead once more out of the corner of her eye.

He really_ did_ look good though. Better than any of those boy-models she met at a convention her mother had dragged her to. And the way he carried himself was little like Ryo, minus the infuriating need to be perfectly and utterly cool all the time.

But unlike any boy she had ever met, Takato had this certain... appeal... to him. She didn't know what it was, but it was probably the same thing that made him the leader of their ragtag team. Something Jeri had said to her once had been prickling the back of her mind for the last couple of hours.

"_Takato is... he's really special," the girl said, her cheeks slightly flushed. "You can see it in his eyes at first. Then it just.. Well, I don't know how to say it but I think you'll see it eventually. I don' think you have any choice but to see it.." The girl's smile became somewhat saddened for a reason Rika didn't understand. _

Perhaps she was truly starting to see in Takato what Jeri had for some time. Brave in his own way; when it really came down to it, you could always count on Takato to pull through. Too sweet for his own good, evidenced by the party. That really hadn't been so bad, though. Maybe she should thank him for that.. Yeah, she'd only beat him up a little, because Rika had grown attached to the guy...

_Even if he is a gogglehead..._

Takato suddenly rounded on both her and Henry. "Guys, check it out! A photo booth!" he pointed over to a black box-like structure. They glanced at each other.

Henry shrugged and said, "Uh, yeah. It is. So?"

"So? So!?" he asked with mock outrage. "It's a perfect opportunity to have membrane of this splendiferous occasion!" Takato said in a boisterous tone, pointing to the sky as if the heavens readily agreed.

Rika slowly shook her head. "You are... such a... dork."

"That may be, my dear." he allowed, gently clasping his hand around the girl's wrist, marveling at the soft feel of her skin. He ignored her protests and tugged her along, Henry following. "But a dork with good idea!"

Rika growled as she was all but shoved into the booth. "Gogglehead..."

"No time for pet names!" the boy wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and did the same to Henry. Though he didn't rest his head on the blue haired boy's shoulder the way he did Rika's. "Smile!" Huh? Had he already put in the coins?

Three flashes of light later, the Tamers and a Terriermon exited the booth. Takato took the three photos from the slot as they formed. He ripped off the first one and handed it to Henry.

Nodding, Henry placed it inside of his wallet. "Thanks. I think I will want to keep this.. You know, it's getting kind of late, and I've got some errands I should take care of while I'm in this part of the city. See you guys later."

"That's all folks!" Terriermon said as they departed.

Takato chuckled at their retreating forms before turning back to Rika. The girl had her arms crossed in a defiant gesture, tapping her foot impatiently. Oh how he loved when she got this way! So fun to tease!

"Okay," she finally said, uncrossing her arms, "are you gonna give me one of those things so I can go, or not?"

"Hmm," he hummed contemplatively. "Tough call." He held the photos up and inspected them before showing them to Rika. "See, in this one you're blushing, which awfully cute." He gestured to the photograph in his left hand.

Rika felt blood crawling into her cheeks as she felt something between anger and shame. It wasn't her fault that Takato had practically been cheek-to-cheek with her! She was beginning to think those new goggles were cutting off the blood flow to his brain.

"But," the veteran continued, unaware of the girl questioning his sanity, "in this one you're actually laughing." He held up the final picture. She was indeed laughing, perhaps in fond aggravation, but laughing none the less. "Decisions, decisions..."

Rika said nothing, only holding her hand out and trying desperately not to strangle him. It was losing battle...

"Ah! I've got it! You take the one where you're smiling. This way you can always be reminded of just how much you love your friends!" He smiled a kind smile, handing the girl the final picture.

Rika seized it quickly with a 'hmph'. "I don't reminders like that," she said lowly, _as long as you're here. _She blinked. Then shook her head._ I did not just think that. I did not just think that about Takato._

"I'll, uh, see ya later, Gogglehead.." Her mom would freak if she was out too late. She started to back away, but Takato would have none of that. He grasped onto her hand with his own in a gentle grip of steel.

"Oh no, no, no! You simply must allow me the honor of escorting you home, madam." He gave her his best bow, kissing the back of her hand.

Rika snatched her had away as though it burned. "Stop saying freaky shit like that! And don't slobber on me!" she reprimanded, cradling her hand gingerly. Takato's smile faltered slightly, and somehow _she_ ended up feeling guilty.

_Maybe I'm taking this too far too fast_ Takato supposed to himself as Rika turned away from him. He watched as she took a few steps forward and then stopped.

"Well," she turned her head slightly to look at him, "are you walking me home or not?" her tone crisp.

Takato blinked a few times before grinning like loon. "At your service, milady." Rika grumbled something quite opposite of that title, but his smile only widened as he fell instep beside her.

**(Digimon)**

"So TK, I gotta ask: what's with the hair?"

He turned his blue eyes to Yolei, noticing the others had their attention on him as well. They must have come to check up on him after he freaked out the other day. Reasonable. TK glanced at Kari who, much to Davis' obvious displeasure, was sitting on the arm of the same chair he occupied.

"I think Patamon took a static comb to my hair while I was asleep."

"Did not." the Rookie grumbled, his voice muffled by the carpet. Gatomon had pinned him to the floor beneath her, but somehow the bat-pig was comfortable enough not to complain.

TK shrugged. "What do you guys wanna do now?"

DemiVeemon struggled to look at the others from the floor. Unfortunately his gorged belly got in the way. "Too... full... to move." The Phantom Dragon released and impossibly sized belch and all but passed out as he fell back.

Davis sighed. "You did it again, didn't cha little buddy? I don't suppose you have any antacids, huh TJ?"

The veteran blinked. _Ah, that's right, Davis used to do that to mess with me. _"Sorry, no. We tend not to engorge ourselves in this apartment."

"My grandfather has some..." Cody began, pausing in case it might be considered personal. Then again, his kendo instructor had just mentioned not being too far from wearing diapers. "He has some I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing." He hopped off the couch, cursing his short legs.

A sudden sense of dread filled TK, causing him to practically leap from his seat. "I'll go with you!" he said impulsively. He coughed awkwardly as everyone, sans DemiVeemon and Patamon, stared at him. "It might be on a high shelf." he hurriedly explained.

Ken gave him a somewhat skeptical look but let it pass. Cody simply nodded after considering it. It wasn't meant for kids to reach after all. He paused at the now open door and turned back to TK as he approach.

The younger Digidestined felt his eyes widened slightly at the way TK was carrying himself. The square of his shoulders and his center of gravity were... striking. TK was guarded from every angle as if he was expecting to be attacked at a moment's notice. But it was casual, nonchalant. No one else seemed to pick up on it.

Cody pondered this as he walked to the elevator with his DNA Digivolving partner. Had that aura always been there? Was it his kendo training advancing that allowed him to see it? TK had been battling the powers of darkness far longer than any of the Digidestined, after all. Maybe he himself didn't notice it. The Hida boy didn't know what to think. He'd ask grandpa if he was home.

Oblivious to his young friend's thoughts, TK was inwardly berating himself. Not too long ago he was warning Takato not to get overly emotional, and then he slipped like that? Because Cody was walking to his apartment that was almost directly above his own? Freakin' ridiculous.

_He's not..._ TK swallowed heavily. _He isn't going to be captured. Not again. Not this time. There is no danger._ The child of Hope calmed himself with that mantra as the elevator stopped. Cody unlocked the door and entered, motioning for TK to follow.

"Hello, Mom, Grandpa. Is anyone home?"

"In here Cody," a senior's voice spoke from the dinning room. The two kids walked in to see the elder sitting at the polished wooden table... drinking his beloved prune juice. The man's beady eyes widened just a smidgen as they settled on TK.

"Hello Hida-san," TK greeted respectfully with bow. "How are you?"

Chikara inclined his head with a hearty chuckle, patting his stomach. "Nice and regular, young man. Would care for some prune juice? It does wonders..."

"Grandpa! You promised to stop offering guests laxatives!" Cody chided.

"Er, no thank-you, Hida-san," TK declined, his polite smile sufficiently strained. "We're actually here to ask for something else."

"Oh?" Chikara inquired, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Grandfather," Cody said, "we were wondering if perhaps we could borrow and antacid or two. If you happen to have any around that is."

The old man arched his back slightly in thought. He had caught the peculiar glimpse in his grandson's green eyes, one that said he needed to speak with him of something urgent. Alone.

"Ah yes. They are very useful for when the prunes turn against you in devious ways. I believe they are on the top cabinet in the bathroom." Chikara cracked his back in a frail manner. "Save an old man the ache would you? You have such long arms!"

TK nodded, his smile properly mended. "Sure thing Hida-san. I'll be right back." He moved toward the bathroom. Both Hida swordsman watched him exit before facing each other.

"Grandpa, did you see the way TK moved?" Cody asked without preamble.

Chikara's grave expression was a haunt of his days as a police chief. "Yes. I'm impressed you picked up on it," he said with a slight nod of approval.

"But... why does he..?" The young Digidestined was having an unusually difficult time placing his thoughts into words.

"You mentioned once he has been a Digidestined for a long time, didn't you," the older man asked. He had pretty much gotten the entire story from Cody after MaloMyotismon had been destroyed.

The brown haired boy nodded.

Chikara grumbled insightfully. "In all my years of service to Japan, I've only seen a handful of men carry themselves like that. Men that have seen enough combat for a dozen souls over. It's easy to discover if you know what to look for.. We call it the 'scent of battle'."

"Scent of battle?" Cody echoed, eyes wide. He received a grave nod.

"It's very rare. And very dangerous. Those who are always prepared to strike, always prepared to defend. Combat becomes as natural as drawing breath. To think that someone so young could..." he trailed off, sighing wearily. "I see now that the burden of the Digidestined is greater than I had realized."

The boy's eyes were troubled by this. "But I didn't see anything different yesterday," he persisted.

"Changes like that do not occur so suddenly, Cody. I don't know how it came about, but your young friend has the scent of battle. And it is_ strong_."

Cody nodded and sighed, signaling that the conversation had ended. Perhaps this was something he should share with the others. Something about TK had changed yesterday, during the interval he had separated from Kari. He was hiding something, burying it deep within himself as was his way.

There was something inscrutable lurking beneath Takeru Takaishi's cool demeanor. It was like Ken, in a way. But whereas the genius' dark side had ebbed away with time, the blonde's seem to have strengthened. Cody had sensed it before, when he and TK synched their hearts and minds. That second TK, the one filled with such anger and hatred for the powers of darkness. The one that caused the sensible young man to feel such doubt towards his fellow Digidestined.

As TK reentered the room holding a small aluminum package, Cody decided some of those doubts were returning.

"I have only one way to be certain of all this. And the extent to which it has progressed." Chikara whispered to his grandson with a wink.

Cody turned to him with a sharp intake of breath. _Grandpa, no! _He couldn't tell who he was more afraid for, his friend... or his grandfather.

"Found them, Hida-san. Thank-you very much." TK said with a slight smile. He tossed the package to Cody, who easily caught it."Let's get these to our little blue friend before he dissolves from his own stomach acid." he said, jerking a thumb to the door.

"Yes Cody, run that along to this friend of yours. I'd like to speak with Takeru alone for a moment." Chikara instructed with a kind smile.

"But Grandpa!"

"Now Cody," he said a little more sternly.

The boy with the bowl cut glanced between them before, reluctantly, nodding. He exited the apartment filled with apparent dread. TK noticed all of this with a raised brow.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Hida-san?" he asked, careful to keep any and all apprehension from his voice.

Chikara chuckled slightly. "I was wondering if you would take the time to humor an old man. I haven't faced anyone in kendo other than my grandson for a long time. My skills will rust if I only face one opponent, and that would hinder Cody's training. Would you care to go a round?"

There were many thoughts that ran ramped through the blonde's head. Not the least of which was: _What the hell? _Chikara had never challenged him to a mock duel. Had he really done something to cause such an impact already? TK glanced at the door. Just what the blazes did Cody say to him!?

He glance around to seem a fraction as embarrassed as he suddenly was nervous. "Uh, I don't... know what to say.. I'm certain I wouldn't be a very good match for someone as skilled as yourself." TK said placatingly with a bashful smile.

"Nonsense," the elder protested, "I can see the potential within you. You even carry yourself a bit like a swordsman..."

_Oh. Fuck._ "A-are you serious?" he asked in a stricken voice. _I didn't consider something like this! Damn! Can Cody see it too? Did he tip him off? What about Ken, doesn't he already have martial arts training as well? Shit!_

The kendo master nodded with an aged smile, completely unaware of the storm of curses flying through TK's mind. "Yes, you do. In fact, I'd very much like to see what you are capable of. I might even like to take you as my student if you're willing." he offered rather generously.

TK took a deep breath, feeling oddly unprotected under the man's beady stare. He braced himself mentally. _Ok... relax. This is just like an ambush. You didn't see it coming, but it's here. Turn the situation around to your advantage. Now how do I do that..? What's the advantage here?_

Well for starters, none of the others were there with them.Whatever he might say or do couldn't be directly seen by any of the other Digidestined. Chikara may relay, but it was doubtful; he was a gracious man who knew better than to gossip.

Not to mention that he might be willing to teach him in the way of the sword. TK didn't really need it, but it was a convenient way to whip his already in-shape body into something more fit for what he intended. It also might provide a way to fix this sudden 'carrying himself' problem.

Plus, he owed the old man for the antacids. Digimon puke was... unsavory, to say the least.

Gulping, TK nodded slowly. "I'm not sure how good I'll be," he really wasn't, "but if I can help in any way, I'm willing to try."

"Very good! Please follow me to the dojo." Chikara stood up, blood circulating to his old but sturdy legs. He lead the young man to the back of the apartment, sliding the wooden doors open.

Inside was a spacious room with polished wooden floors. Swords hung on the walls, some made of steel, but most were wooden shinai: traditional bamboo swords of kendo. There were also some bokken, or wooden swords. A few sets of protective armor were set up throughout the room. TK was instructed to remove his socks before continuing. He did so.

On the far side of the dojo was a picture of a younger Chikara with a boy far too old to be Cody, but younger than Matt. _Is that..._

Chikara took hold of two bokken from their mantles on the wall. He passed one to TK by the handle. The boy grasped the base of smooth wooden blade. "Uh, so, which suit of armor should I wear?" he asked, looking at the varying sizes of bogu.

A laughed echoed from the old man. "I don't believe either of us is in need of those. We will simply be doing a one-strike duel." he said with a mirthful grin. "That is all I need to determine your aptitude in sword combat."

TK stared a him. _How much hidden skill does he suspect me of possessing? The bokken aren't like the shinai; they have an edge. This could really be dangerous for if I was one of the others.. _"I... trust your judgement." he finally said.

"Good, good! Let's take our starting places if you're ready." They stood a couple of feet apart from each other. Chikara took a basic stance, the blade clutched with both hands, perfectly centered in front of him. "Do come at me with everything you have." he said as the boy simply held the bade at his side. "I will be able to see if you hesitate."

TK flinched inwardly. _In other words, he can tell if I'm holding back. Great. _He smirked wryly. _Guess I have no choice but to go all out._ He placed his left foot forward and turned his body slightly. He held the wooden sword mere inches from his face, orienting the tip toward his opponent.

Chikara's beady eyes widened as he took in the youngster's posture. "Your stance is good.. Very good. May I inquire who taught it to you?"

"I have never been trained the art of the sword." he easily responded. That was a flat out lie; he had trained with the greatest swordsman any reality had to offer. He didn't like lying to a man he respected, especially in their own dojo. It was just a necessity... for now.

The man merely gave a nod. "Understood. Now then... let us begin. As we have no one to signal the beginning of the match, you may lead." Chikara settled into his stance with the honed rigidity of a statue.

TK nodded slightly as he prepared himself. One strike.. Just one. He shifted his feet ever so slightly as the sword master watched him like a hawk, friendly demeanor gone and replaced by one of edged discipline. Takeru withdrew a deep breath and released it before exploding toward his opponent. A loud crack met his ears.

The next thing TK knew, he was breathing hard from the tension, staring at the wall that was significantly closer than before. The veteran's cerulean eyes turned downward to the stick in his hands. That's all it was now. He stared over his shoulder to see Chikara breathing uneasily as well, leaning on the wooden sword as though it were a cane. A whirling sound overcame that of his heartbeat, and TK looked up to see the other half of his blade fall to the ground, embedding itself between them into the wooden floor.

**(Digimon)**

The two strolled leisurely to their destination. Takato walked with his hands locked behind his head, chatting animatedly about any topic that came to mind. The redhead beside him had resigned herself to responding, but found the conversation enjoyable enough. They talked about movies, upcoming card tournaments, and sports; the last of which Takato had an embarrassingly limited knowledge of.

"...and then the jackass got tackled, all 'cause he wouldn't pass the ball." she said, wrapping up hthe play-by-play.

"Uh... yeah. He totally should have... passed it to the outfield... for, uh, you know, the basket."

Rika pinned him with an incredulous but decidedly amused stare. "What sport am I talking about?"

"My instincts are telling me tennis."

Rika couldn't help but laugh at that. "Like I said: you are such a dork." She may not have noticed that her smile had little frost to it, but Takato did.

"Pfft. That's an understatement." a gruff voice cut in. Takato and Rika looked ahead to see three figures loitering underneath a street lamp, all kids around their age. One was noticeably taller than the other two, wearing green pants and a sleeveless blue shirt that showed fairly muscular arms. The others wore pretty much the same in drab colors.

Their poor posture, leaning against various railings and the street lamp itself.. And they each had the kanji for white-demon on their shirts. Something about this seemed familiar...

Rika's lip curled in disgust. _What the hell do they want?_

Takato merely scratched his cheek, feeling confused. "I'm sorry?"

The tallest one, the leader, judging from the way they were positioned, gave a wheezily laugh as he stepped forward. "So you changed your clothes, eh Takato-chan? Come 'ere and let me get a good look atcha."

Takato blinked at the overfamiliar and unwanted honorific. "Do I know you?"

The cocky smirk bled off the guy's face at a rate that let Takato know he had said something wrong.

"Takato," Rika snorted, "that's Shigure Matsumoto: lowlife scum and all around degenerate."

Shigure regained his full smirk, black eyes settling onto Rika with a predatory gleam. "I see my reputation precedes me." The two behind him laughed. Takato narrowed his eyes slightly, hairs on the back of his neck rising. "But I'm hurt, Takato-chan," the sharp-toothed boy said with a mock sigh. "Hurt that you could forget me after all the _quality_ time we spent together."

"Uh-huh. Well. See you around then." Takato grasped Rika's hand and attempted to sidestep the three. Shigure placed his arm on the cement wall, leaning into it and cutting them off.

"Shouldn't you kids be in bed? It's going to be curfew soon." one of the other two asked tauntingly. Shigure and the other smirked, apparently in agreement.

Rika stared at them. They made the three stooges (Takato, Kazu and Kenta) look smart. _Are they retarded? We're the same age! And we were headed home. My home at least._.

"The curfew doesn't apply to Tamers, _genius_." the redhead announced with thick sarcasm. "We're exempt from the rule. Now stop harassing us and get out of the way."

The goon shot her a nasty look, but Shigure merely chuckled at the girl's pep.

"Oh, we know about you _Tamers_," he emphasized, sneering at the wristbands they wore. "Pretty and brave. You're some catch, little lady." he said, looking the girl up and down. "Beat it, Matsuki," he ordered without sparing the chump a glance, "I'd like to have words with the girl here."

Takato's red eyes flashed briefly. Now he remembered this guy. Shigure was a petty thug and a bully that had terrorized him for years. He'd really been afraid of this joker before, a fact that made him a little ill. Compared to staring down even the weakest of enemies he had faced, this guy was just... miserable.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Takato exclaimed with a sunny smile. "Been a while Shigure; still picking on anyone you can get away with, I see. Your dad ever come back around or does he want as little to do with you as your mother?" he asked with false cheer.

Rika turned to Takato in surprise, and Shigure's face contorted into a hard stare. The two cronies backed away slightly as though their leader was a ticking time-bomb.

"What did you just say?" he demanded in little more than a snarl.

Takato saw his glower and raised him a deadly glare. His wasn't like TK's; his commander's blue eyes would become as cold as chips of ice, and he spoke with a tone to match. Takato's perfectly resembled angry gusts of wind in the blazing summer. The Tamer's red eyes shone with such intensity it might burn straight through the source of his ire.

Shigure flinched back slightly but held his gaze. The small fry was all lip, he told himself.

"Grow up or piss off," Takato said lowly, voice consumed with flames of anger. "I've got no time for weak shit like you. Someone so pathetic they have to hurt others to feel better about themselves... is beneath my ability to fear."

"I'm going to beat the shit of you!" Shigure snapped, all thoughts of badgering thrown out of the window and replaced by ones of Matsuki six feet under.

Takato released Rika's hand, pushing her to the side lightly. "You can try." he growled dangerously. His tone made it very clear that he wouldn't take anything lying down.

Shigure had neither the sense or the self-preservation to care. He charged forth with a guttural scream, intent on taking the smaller boy's head clean off. His left hand, curled into a fist, sailed over Takato's head as he ducked under it. Shigure used his right hook to deliver a haymaker. The runt just sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, his other hand clamping onto his broad shoulder as he used Shigure's momentum to reintroduce him to the sidewalk.

Snarling something that would make a sailor blush, he pushed off the ground and faced the smug little bastard. His punch was caught by the wrist again, but Takato wasn't being so gentle about it this time. The brown haired boy twisted painfully, driving Shigure to his knees with a shout of pain.

"This is your last warning," Takato said, biting his words off. "Beat it. _Now_." He hauled the larger boy to his feet, releasing his wrist. Takato grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him in the direction of the other two. The astonished boys caught him by the shoulders. Shigure roughly pushed them away and turned to the Tamer with a wild look in his eyes.

He fished through his pockets in a hurry, withdrawing something rectangular, held using his uninjured appendage. With an audible click, a sharp blade was produced from the pocketknife. "Or," Shigure said, panting, "I could carve you like a turkey, Matsuki! I'll give you some real scars!" he threatened, pointing the knife to Takato's claw-patterned undershirt. "What do you think of that!?"

Violet eyes stared at the weapon in alarm. Rika was considering either putting her steel-toed shoes to good use, or calling Renamon to diffuse the situation without anyone, Takato especially, being injured. She could only imagine the exploitation an event like this would receive from the Digimon hating media. Tamers and Digimon Attack Defenseless Children was a headline that came to mind.

Before she could do either, Rika felt her throat go dry. She raised a hand to her neck, having difficulty breathing. It was as if an unseen fire was burning all the air in the atmosphere.

Takato's aura faintly shimmered into life. "I think you're going to put away that knife. And I think you're going to back away." he said with a low calm.

"Heh, and what makes you say that?" Shigure asked with a sneer, twirling the blade in a way meant to instill fright.

He shrugged stiffly, barely keeping his battle instincts from going completely haywire. "...You will if you wanna _keep_ that hand."

The other two looked at each other. One of them hesitantly stepped forward. "Shigure, come on, this is lame man. Let's get out of-" he stopped cold as the boss' venomous glare snapped toward him.

"Shut up! We're not going anywhere until Matsuki learns his place!" He locked gazes with Takato and almost wavered at the stare the kid was dealing out. Then he shook his head. Shigure Matsumoto would not be afraid of _Takato Matsuki_! He charged again, knife firmly in grasp.

Rika tensed, but Takato merely held out his left arm in front of her. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry," he assured lowly. The veteran stepped forward slightly as Shigure lunged at him with a wild stab. Takato's right hand lashed out with precision, the blade sliding between the slight gape of his middle and index fingers. He harshly gripped Shigure's fist.

The aggressor tried to yank away, but to no avail. "Let me go, you-" He made the mistake of looking into Takato's blazing red eyes. All time seemed to stop around them as the freak's eyes appeared to glow, a strange triangular mark appearing on his forehead. Those eyes bore into his own with such a putrid sense of malice, Shigure felt sick inside.

And then it was all gone, the faint sound of metal clashing against something rang through his ears. It took him a moment to realize he had dropped the knife. It took a glance at his arm to realize Takato had just snapped his wrist like a twig. As the pain began to register in Shigure's mind, the heel of Takato's palm smashed into his jaw, sending him to the ground, bleeding from the mouth. The blow, thankfully enough, sent him into a blissful state of unconsciousness before he could fully feel the sever in his arm.

Two frightened eyes slowly trailed from Shigure's still form to the twerp... no, the monster that put him there. "Take him and go," Takato ordered solemnly. They just stared at him with terror written on their faces. "Now!" he snapped. They gathered their wits enough to scramble up Shigure and flee in a panic.

Takato watched their retreating backs and sighed, scratching his head. He turned to Rika. She was staring at him with wide eyes and her jaw slightly agape. Unlike those lackeys, her cheeks were tainted pink. Takato reached out and gently closed her mouth with the back of his hand against her chin. His dirtied fingers were not clean enough to touch skin as fare as hers.

"Sorry you had to see that, Ruki-hime," he said playfully to disperse the tension.

Rika shook her head, unheeding his lame humor. "Takato, that was... That was incredible! You just creamed that jerk like he was nothing!"

The Matsuki shrugged easily. "Compared to what we've faced, he was."

Rika blinked and shook her head again, shooting him a sly smirk. "Didn't know you had it in you, Gogglehead."

Takato chuckled slightly, giving Rika a smile that had her avoiding his gaze. "I'm full of surprises." he said, figuring it was the most truthful thing about himself that he would ever get to express. He glanced down at the 'discarded' blade before carefully picking it up and sheathing it.

"You sure you want to touch that thing?" she asked cautiously.

Takato glanced at her. She had a right to be concerned; switchblades of any kind were illegal in Japan. He recalled many countries with strict laws regarding weaponry lifting their prohibitions for the sake of people's safety. Japan's government had been one of the few who did no such thing, stating that such disgrace to their laws and traditions would be the true beginning of their nation's demise in the face of the Digital threat.

Fools, the lot 'em.

He shrugged. "Aside from any disease that mongrel was carrying," he said, causing Rika to stifle her laughter, "it's not too dangerous. I'll just have Guilmon Pyro Blast it to oblivion. Bang." He pocketed the weapon.

"Makes sense, I guess. But between that and you're new look.. You better not be caught with it." she warned.

"Oh relax! I'm a master of stealth!" He struck a low crouch and framed his face between his arms.

She walked past him. "Henry told me about the crates."

"Darn." Takato cursed, hanging his head. "Hey, wait up!" he called to the redhead, jogging after her. "I can't have my princess walking home unescorted. Especially now that I've thwarted those scoundrels seeking to heckle thine lady."

Rika felt her cheeks heating up slightly. "Will you stop calling me that already?" she asked in, likely futile, exasperation.

"Hmm... okay."

Violet eyes blinked. "Really," the girl asked unbelievingly, not feeling as elated as she had expected."

He nodded seriously. "Sure thing... dream-girl."

Rika groaned.

Takato grinned.

Just twenty minutes afterward, they reached the outside of the Nonaka residence. Or castle as Takato liked to think of it. Usually she would just toss a careless 'see ya around' over her shoulder and glide past him behind the walls. Now she seemed a little hesitant to do so.

Takato scratched the back of his head. Opportunity was knocking, but she could be a temperamental girl if misappropriated. Speaking of which...

"Hey," Takato said, breaking the silence, "seriously, were you okay with the party? You didn't seem thrilled.. Well you never seem thrilled unless someone's being pummeled to oblivion, but that's beside the point. I know something was bothering you, and I'm really sorry if I caused it."

Rika looked away for a moment and sighed. "Takato, I-"

He held up his hand. "I'm not meaning to rush you here. And I know you have Renamon to talk to, but she's too respectful to give you that light push you need to confront it." he clarified. "Just remember, if you've got problems, feel free to lay 'em on me."

"Takato... you're..." What was she supposed to say to such a heartfelt offer? Any mocking, even in jest, was suddenly out of the question. She wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but she also wasn't entirely as uncomfortable with such emotions. And Takato was the one making her feel that way.. In the end, Rika decided to just do what came naturally.

She curled her hand into a fist and nudged his shoulder. "Takato, you're a pretty okay guy."

The brown haired boy chuckled slightly. Not a confession of any sort, but it was a start. A good one.

"But don't think that means I'm completely letting you off the hook, got it?" Rika said, fisting the scruff of his shirt lightly, smirking with a challenge.

Takato grinned right back at her. "Absolutely, Ruki-hime." He titled his head downward, kissing her hand.

"What did I tell you about that!? You are so... Argh!" she screamed with frustration, releasing him as he continued smiling idiotically. "Gogglehead!"

She walked past him and into her home, slamming the gate door shut behind her. She leaned her back against the wooden door, holding a hand against her chest, waiting for her heart to stop beating like crazy.. From the heat in her cheeks, Rika could tell she was sporting a fierce blush. Lord only knows what her mother would say if she walked in this late at night in such a state.

_She'd be proud and relieved_ Rika couldn't help but think. She shook her head, clearing it of the blush and such thoughts. _Come on, pull yourself together! You're the Digimon Queen, dammit all! Not some giggling, blushing schoolgirl! And for all things holy, it's Takato! Dorky, uncoordinated, over imaginative... compassionate, brave, loyal..._

With a deep breath, Rika stood from the gate and strode into her home. She glided past her mother and grandmother with only the briefest of greetings, slid the door to her room open and closed it smoothly. The instant it came into sight, she pounced her futon and buried her head into the pillow, releasing a muffled scream.

"You seem rather overwhelmed."

Rika froze stiff for moment, then sighed, slumping. "You saw all of that, didn't you?" she asked in a faintly accusing tone. The girl flopped over onto her back.

Renamon's tail swished in a silent laugh. "The boy had you quite flustered. My knowledge is limited, but I believe such behavior is an indicative of an infatuation. Perfectly normal for a girl your age."

"But it's Takato!"

"Precisely."

"It's sick and wrong!" Rika protested.

The humanoid fox cut her eyes slightly to the side. Rika knew this to be her way of shrugging. "Some humans feel the same of Digimon and our ability to change form. They are mistaken." Rika grumbled something incoherent even to her ears. Renamon, mouth hidden by her delicate chin, frowned slightly. "Speaking of Takato..."

"You wanna give us your blessing." she muttered sarcastically.

"Not quite. Just the opposite in fact. I have something a warning for you."

Rika sat up sharply. She quirked an eyebrow. "A warning?"

"Yes, but not precisely. More of a note of caution than anything. I trust you have noticed the boy has changed?"

Snorting, Rika sat up on her knees. "I'll say. Kicked the crap outta that guy." Rika blinked. "Hey, now that I think about it, why didn't you jump in to help him?" she asked curiously.

"He didn't seem to need it." Renamon expounded with a slight smirk. Her Tamer thought she seemed mildly impressed. " I also sensed your distress of the human media's interpretation."

"Ah."

"But I digress. I simply wish to inform you of some depth to which Takato had changed. His scent is different." she explained. "Much more different than before."

"His scent? You mean like B.O. or something, because I didin't-"

"No, no, I wish it were that simple." Renamon shook her head lightly. "The air around him has.. Hm. I'm not quite sure how to explain it to a human."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Please allow my undeveloped mind the chance to process your profound speculations."

The fox's tail swished once more. "Very well. I supposed you could say... his scent is the same as when he forced WarGrowlmon to Digivolve into Megidramon."

This time her eyebrows shot up. "Whoa."

"Indeed. Although, to be fair, it seems much more... in control. Focused even. But the fact remains that Takato is now, more than he has ever been, a very dangerous being."

Rika briefly scowled at her partner before lying back down. "Takato would never put his friends in danger." she said lowly, a surprising amount of conviction in her words.

"Of course.. If he can help it." she said cryptically. "Goodnight Rika." Renamon stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

Her violet eyes stared up at the ceiling as she thought. True, Takato had changed. And true, he could bring harm onto others. But only if it was to protect others. Renamon was right. Takato was dangerous.

And she _liked _it.

* * *

I'm going back to fix several mistakes I've noticed in previous chapters that I'm uncomfortable with. Like my adamant butchering of TK's last name...Ta**kai**shi, not Ta**ka**shi. Stupid!


	5. Redo

This may seem a bit sudden, but after carefully analyzing the story and the plot I had in mind, I decided that, while good, it could be better. I should have chosen a different time in which to send back TK and Takato.. And now I have. In the remake of this story: **Second Coming: Providence**. By the time you read this it will have already been posted. Get the link from my profile instead of searching for it.

Replies to chapter four reviews are below.

Lord Pata: Patamon certainly did remember to hide the holy artifact from the others. It would raise too many questions if they saw it. How he did it remains to be seen..

Naomi-hime: I can't actually imagine TK asking the others if they see that in him. Bringing the issue to their attention would cause him problems.

BenignUser: Constructive criticism! Yay! This review really got under my skin, but in a good way (though some of it was contradicting, which I'll be getting to). Thanks for the lengthy review, now I shall respond in kind.

Neo Saiba's story and his relation to Daemon will be revealed. The role he is playing in Second Coming is something TK and Takato will both take into account. But no, Neo was not Daemon's original partner; that I have no problem telling you.

About the Virus Busters and the titles, I did consider this point before I posted the first chapter (I thought Beelzemon's slight mocking signified that..). In some aspects you're right, it _is_ a childish affectation. I'm so glad someone picked up on that! TK clings to that title, because in his mind that is the only thing that validates him as a leader. He needs it. That shows he is a flawed character and has not fully matured. Takato doesn't care all that much and kinda just shrugs it off. He can take it or leave it.

However, there is a sad fact about the group that greatly differs from the Digidestined: they were not friends. The Virus Busters were a militant unit whose sole purpose for existing was defeating Daemon no matter what the personal cost. This is something TK established very early on, but the others followed him regardless.

Also remember what Yamaki said, "...liaison between our world's governments and the Virus Busters...". As much as he might hate it, TK is the Digidestined of Hope. He wanted the world to know that they were serious about winning the war even after the slaughter that had ensued. He needed people not give up, or he would have completely failed at life.

And I skimmed a little over the military titles and I am aware that they have been used properly. I just don't care, really. Admiral Takeru and Commander Takato rolled of the tongue for me. It just seemed to fit. I was going to make up something that sounded cooler and more... digital, but I figured they would really just look like jerks.

TK's ability to fly is a combination of Digisoul and the power of the Crests. The Crest of Love, specifically. As for what the spheres do... well from my perspective, Angemon and Angewomon delivered Tai's and Matt's to them..

Davis. When I read this part, I got a little annoyed, because this is blatant character bias on your part. Personally I don't find Davis' butchering of TK's name all that humorous either, I think it's kind of dickish. It's even worse in the Japanese version though; he calls TK, a close friend and comrade, something along the lines of "hey you!". You say to show him respect as the leader, yet I'm writing him in character. I'm just gonna assume that _you _assumed I was going to write him differently because of TK's respect for Davis.

And he does respect him, as do I, to an extent. One of the winning moments for Davis in my opinion was when he went to get TK, of all people, from the mental illusion. That shows great mutual respect between the two. Davis is somewhat prestigious... on the battlefield. Off the battlefield he is more childish and immature. You may not like it, and that's fine, but I don't need to hear that I'm doing a poor job with the character because you want some sort of hero worship (although you probably wouldn't feel that way if you knew what I had planned for him).

The merger was actually inspired by Avatar: the Last Airbender and the only Harry Potter fic in my favs. Older and younger selves meeting and then fusing together into a new being. They aren't the TK and Takato from the television series, nor are they the battle-scarred future selves. They are completely new people... so they can't possibly be out of character. I'm just now introducing them to you.

And there was no romance in chapter four (or at least I didn't intend for there to be). The whole time I was writing the chapter, I kept repeating in my head how I wanted it to be. _Fluffier than a pair of bunny slippers_, I thought to myself. All things considered, the interactions were perfectly normal as far as I'm concerned. TK and Kari are best friends, and have already admitted to caring for each other. Does a hug mean romance?

The title of the chapter, 'Different', was not only meant to expound upon the fact that TK and Takato are different from their former selves... but how they are different from each other. Didn't you find it odd that Henry, a more seasoned martial artist than Cody, didn't notice anything strange about Takato's movements (which is why I included the DDR bit) yet Cody notices something from the way TK walks? It's the difference in which they carry themselves.

Concerning Rika, I considered that she may not have been in-character. Then I rewind the episodes in my mind and remember her personal growth through the story as well as the Runaway Locomon movie. Also keep in mind that every action has an equal reaction. Takato came on strong and she felt that. It's how she expresses it that really matters. And she didn't berate herself for thinking about Takato, that was for getting flustered by his advances. Anything Rika feels for Takato couldn't be instant, considering the fifty-two plus episodes they had to acquaint. Also, Rika wasn't 'saved' because she wasn't in danger. One law of the Digimon universe: if Rika is in danger, Renamon defends her. She (Rika) would have walked all over those guys. Takato happened to take care of it first.

And what makes you think Renamon would just up and attack Takato? I'm sorry but that's just silly. If you know somebody that goes through a drastic change in one day that you aren't sure what caused, what do you do? Attack and shun them? Well these characters have stronger bonds than that, and Renamon is cautious but tactful.

As for the name shifting, I don't mind recognizing the paradoxes created by dubbing. In the fanfiction community we speak an odd combination of English and Romaji. It flows together seamlessly or butchers the language. Shrug I just write what feels natural after years of being a fan of Japanese entertainment.

Hmm. You think the dark tone of the fic is lost because of a chapter of fluff? (If you could see the evil grin I'm sporting right now, you'd completely banish the thought) Pairings don't really matter to me and won't change the end of the story; it is a fanservice. But they are not and will not be my main focus. How does that old saying go? Sometimes it's darkest just before dawn... and vice-versa.

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Check out the new story in my profile, **Second Coming: Providence**.


End file.
